The Birth of Strength Damned
by Suigetsu Yagami
Summary: Naruto diculik oleh Orochimaru untuk dijadikan senjata pamungkas. Namun, Naruto di anggap sebagai experimen gagal. Tetapi, ketika kekuatan Naruto bangkit bagaimana dunia bereaksi terhadap seorang ninja yang memiliki kekuatan legendaris dari dua manusia terkuat: Hashirama dan Madara.
1. New Life

**The Birth of Strength Damned  
**

**Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Anventure And Romance  
**

**Main Fair : Naruto **

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ( Miss ) Typo, OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, Godlike!Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto" - Human Talking.

'Naruto'_ - _Human Thought.

**"Grrr" **- Bijuu / Summon Talking.

**"Hmm"** - Bijuu / Summon Thought.

**"****Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" - **Jutsu.

**( Konoha Gakure no Sato ) **- Location.

.

.

.

.

**_3 Days Later..._**- Time Skip.

**Prolog**

Matahari bersinar cerah, bergerak perlahan mengarungi lautan biru cakrawala. Sinar pagi begitu hangat menyentuh kulit. Hawa lembab mulai tergantikan. Mimpi-mimpi di kala malam mulai redup, berbaur menjadi sebuah harapan, untuk terus menikmati hidup ini. Rerumputan menari bergoyang-goyang. Burung-burung bersahut-sahut merdu saling mengiring. Semilir angin sepoy-sepoy berbisik riang. Alam seolah bernyanyi menanti terang tiba.

Beberapa tahun setelah penyerangan Kyuubi, kehidupan di desa Konoha mulai kembali normal. Warga sipil dan satuan Shinobi saling membantu memperbaiki kerusakan yang tersisa. Bangunan-bangunan yang hancur, kini mulai kembali di bangun, dengan letak dan kondisi yang berbeda.

Konoha Gakure no Sato merupakan salah satu desa terkuat di Elemental Nation. Banyak Shinobi hebat lahir di desa ini, sebelum maupun sesudah desa ini di dirikan.

Meskipun begitu, Konoha juga ikut andil menyumbang penjahat dunia. Pertama, Uchiha Madara. Orang yang di kenal sebagai manusia terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Merupakan salah satu pendiri Konoha dan mantan pemimpin Uchiha Clan.

Kedua, Orochimaru. Di kenal akan kejeniusannya dan di benci atas experimennya. Orochimaru juga merupakan bagian dari **Densetsu no Sennin** ( Legenda Tiga Sennin ) .

* * *

**_4 Next Year..._ ( Otogakure : Secret Room )  
**

Banyak yang menganggap Orochimaru sebagai sosok yang dingin dan kalkulatif. Sering orang mengambarkan dirinya sebagai individu yang tidak manusiawi. Bukan tanpa alasan, Orochimaru telah banyak melihat kekejaman dalam perang sejak kecil dan menyaksikan kematian mengenaskan orang tuanya di depan matanya. Beberapa orang seperti, Hiruzen Sarutobi, mengatakan jika semua itulah yang menyebabkan anak yang dia anggap luar biasa dan berbakat jatuh ke dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar.

Namun orang beranggapan jika kejahatan Orochimaru tak lepas dari kematian kedua orang tuannya. Siapa yang tahu?

Dan sekarang, Orochimaru dikenal sebagai salah satu ninja terkuat dengan status Mising-nin.

Setelah lulus dari academy, Orochimaru memilih berlatih dengan Hiruzen Sarutobi. Di bawah bimbingannya, bakat Orochimaru berkembang dengan cepat, terbukti saat Orochimaru dan rekan setimnya berhasil selamat hidup-hidup mengahadapi Amegakure legend, Hanzo no salamander.

Dari semua bakat yang dimiliki Orochimaru, keterampilan yang menonjol, dan yang paling di benci adalah, hobinya mempermainkan genetik dan Kenjutsu yang dia ciptakan. Bahkan, Orochimaru memodifikasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya sendiri, membuatnya hampir kebal terhadap beberapa serangan yang dia dapat.

Sama seperti Jiraiya, teman setimnya, Orochimaru juga orang yang perfeksionis dan mencintai kesempurnaan. Orochimaru adalah orang yang tak mampu menerima kekurangan yang ia miliki, hingga ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menutupinya.

"Aku telah memiliki semua informasi tentang mereka … Aku tak perlu terus menjadi bagian organisasi penipu itu." Pikir Orochimaru sambil menyeringai. Akatsuki, organisasi yang pernah ia singgahi, menawarinya keanggotaan member karena kemampuan besar yang Orochimaru miliki sangat di perlukan organisasi.

Orochimaru bergabung dengan organisasi Akatsuki untuk keperluannya sendiri. Melakukan banyak misi berbahaya, sekaligus melatih kemampuannya dan mendapatkan banyak uang. Sayangnya, saat Orochimaru menarik aset yang dia miliki seperti: gulungan ninjutsu, formula, dan sebagainya, Orochimaru harus merelakan sebagian peralatan dan pengetahuannya di ketahui dan di miliki organisasi.

Untuk mencapai keabadian, Orochimaru perlu melakukan banyak eksperimen yang dia lakukan dalam tempat tersembunyi dan jauh dari ninja mata-mata. Menjadi ilmuan haruslah bersabar, karena itulah yang di tuntut dalam bidang ini. Untuk mencapai keberhasilan, terkadang seseorang akan mengalami kegagalan saat awal. Banyak yang di dapat tanpa mampu di ubah. Sayangnya, untuk mencapai tujuan utamanya, ada dua kesalahan yang Orochimaru temukan dalam tekniknya.

Pertama, tubuh Orochimaru akan menjadi sangat lemah pada waktu tertentu, kecuali dia memindahkan jiwanya kembali ke tubuh lain. Situasi yang paling buruk untuknya, musuhnya akan dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

Kedua, teknik ini hanya bisa di gunakan tiga tahun sekali, membuatnya tak berdaya saat tubuhnya mulai menolak dan memerlukan tubuh pengganti yang baru.

Setelah melakukan penelitian, Orochimaru sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa hanya tubuh seorang Uchiha dengan Mangekyo Sharingan yang dapat memberikannya tubuh sempurna.

Hanya ada satu masalah: Klan Uchiha telah dibantai.

Orochimaru telah banyak belajar bahwa, serangan Kyuubi telah menyebabkan desa dan rumahnya dulu hancur berantakan. Bangunan yang dibangun untuk Divisi pertahanan Konoha, sebuah Divisi yang di bentuk oleh Yondaime Hokage, telah hancur terkena serangan Kyuubi, membunuh semua anggota yang tergabung di dalamnya. Sejauh ini, Konoha belum kembali berencana membangun Divisi karena kurangnya praktisi penyegelan yang berkualitas dan jumlah penduduk Konoha yang begitu terkikis.

Namun, semua tak menjadi alasan yang membuat mereka mengendurkan keamanan desa. Dalam sejarahnya, perbatasan Konoha begitu sulit tertembus dan hanya seorang master yang mampu melewatinya dengan selamat dan tanpa luka: **Meisaigakure no Jutsu** ( Bersembunyikan dengan Teknik Kamuflase ), atau **Chakura Haishi no Jutsu** (Chakra Suppression Technique), sesuatu yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh Nadaime Tsuchikage. Prestasi yang di anggap mustahil.

Kemampuan Orochimaru dalam Chakra Suppression Technique dan Stealth Comouflage Technique, serta modifikasi yang di lakukan pada tubuhnya memungkinkan dirinya mampu mengubah aroma tubuhnya. Membuat seorang Inuzuka dengan penciuman sangat sensitif tak akan mengenali bau tubuhnya. Bahkan, seorang hyuga dengan Byakugan tak akan mampu mengenalinya.

.

.

.

.

**_ A Few Moment Later..._  
**

"Sialan!" geram Orochimaru saat membaca beberapa dokumen dan mendengar apa yang di bicarakan banyak orang: klan Uchiha telah di bantai.

Semua kecuali, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dan bocah itu masih terlalu muda… akan sangat sulit untuk memantau-Nya." Sekali lagi, peruntungannya benar-benar buruk. Dengan menjadi Uchiha terakhir, akan banyak yang mengawasinya, serta memberatkan Orochimaru membawanya keluar dari desa.

Orochimaru telah mencoba dan gagal untuk mengambil alih tubuh seorang Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian Klan-Nya sendiri. Dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Uchiha Itachi, menjadi pukulan kejam untuk reputasinya.

Namun, kalah ataupun tidak, tak sedikitpun mengurangi ambisi Orochimaru untuk memiliki tubuh seorang Uchiha. Walaupun dia masih menginginkan dan mengincar tubuh seorang Uchiha Itachi. Di samping kemampuan dan insting bertarung yang hebat, Itachi memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Orochimaru bersemangat, Mangekyo Sharingan. Sesuatu yang Orochimaru asumsikan tak mungkin dimiliki Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah menemukan semua yang ia perlukan, Orochimaru mulai melangkah pergi. Mencari udara segar, berkunjung ke rumah lamanya. Rumah yang telah mencampakannya, Konoha.

* * *

Saat langkah kakinya menuntunnya melewati keraian penduduk Konoha, Orochimaru menyadari jika suasana hati semua orang sedang tidak baik. Bukan karena mereka mengetahui ke hadirin-Nya di antara mereka. Namun seorang di hadapanya: seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang mengenakan jaket kuning tebal dan kumis tipis di wajahnya. Bocah itu yang mereka perhatikan.

'Ah, Jinchuriki Kyuubi jika informasi yang di dapatkan informan ku benar.'

Sejujurnya Orochimaru sama sekali tak berminat mengurusi seorang Jinchuriki. Dia berbeda dengan mantan rekan-rekannya di akatsuki.

'Dia menggunakan "Uzumaki" dalam namanya? Ia mungkin masih berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Clan.' Orochimaru merenungkan. Klan Uzumaki merupakan salah satu Klan terkuat. Kemampuan mereka dalam menggunakan teknik **Fuinjutsu** dan menggabungkannya dengan teknik bertarung mereka sangatlah hebat. Seorang Uzumaki juga terkenal akan umur yang panjang dan ketahanan fisik yang mereka miliki. Hingga mereka sangat di takuti.

Berfikir tentang itu, Orochimaru memiliki sebuah rencana untuk bocah ini. Ia akan memanfaatkan Bijuu yang terkurung dalam bocah itu. Meskipun ia tahu akan terbunuh jika melakukan itu. Mengendalikan bocah itu dengan segel kutukan, walaupun ia tak tahu bagaimana Bijuu bereaksi dengan segel itu. Dan mungkin segel kutukan ini akan di hancurkan oleh Bijuu mereka, di ubah untuk tujuan Bijuu itu sendiri, yang berpotensi memberikan mereka sebuah kekuasaan tersendiri.

'Ah, tapi tetap, bocah ini akan membawa keuntungan tersendiri nantinya.' Pikirnya. Ia tak mungkin menjatuhkan semua ide secara bersama-sama karena tingakat kegagalan begitu tinggi, dan terakhir kali ia mencoba percobaan serupa, semua berakhir dengan bencana. Namun, Naruto merupakan seorang Uzumaki dan Jinchuriki. Mungkin tingkat keberhasilan akan sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Aku akan buktikan pada kalian! Aku akan menjadi Hokage terhebat suatu hari nanti, ttebayo!" Naruto berteriak di tengah kerumunan sebelum berlari menjauh.

Kening Orochimaru mengkerut mendengar deklarasi dari bocah itu di ikuti kata unik di penghujung ucapannya.

'Ah, jadi dia anak Kushina-chan. Namun siapa yang menjadi ayahnya?" Sebelumnya Orochimaru tak pernah melihat Kushina dekat dengan pria dan dan fakta jika dirinya telah di usir paksa dari Konoha membuat-Nya kehilangan banyak informasi. Kecuali informasi sangat penting.

Siapapun yang menjadi ayahnya itu tak penting. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan bocah itu.

Tak butuh lama Orochimaru mencari keberadaan Naruto. Di pinggir tembok Konoha, Orochimaru melihat Naruto sedang di pukuli sekelompok anak nakal. Keningnya kembali mengkerut, mengapa Naruto tak melawan jika ia tau akan menang dan hanya dia menerima setiap pukulan menyakitkan itu.

Selama di Akatsuki, Orochimaru banyak belajar, semua desa pasti akan melatih Jinchuriki dengan keras. Memaksa mereka menggunakan apa yang ada dalam diri mereka. Chunin ataupun Jonin, bukanlah hal sulit mereka raih setelah lulus Academy. Namun kini, Naruto menerima semua serangan itu tanpa ada perlawanan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Mata Orochimaru bergerak-gerak saat sekelompok anak nakal itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Diam, sepertinya Naruto pingsan. Orochimaru keluar dari pesembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Orochimaru sejenak membungkuk dan mengangkat Naruto di bahunya. Sebelum menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

.

.

.

**_3 Days Later..._  
**

Dalam sebuah ruangan gelap, terlihat seseorang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir. Di sudut ruangan berdiri orang kepercayaan dan tangan kirinya, Yakushi Kabuto. Meskipun usianya masih muda, namun, kemampuannya dalam bidang medis dan jaringan mata-mata sangatlah tinggi. Tak lama, mungkin Kabuto dapat menyaingi kemampuan yang di miliki Tsunade senju, cucu dari Hashirama Senju.

"Aku khawatir ini tak akan berhasil, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto berbicara. Dengan gerakan kecil, Kabuto membenarkan posisi kaca-matanya dengan jari tengahnya.

Orochimaru memandang tajam pria berambut silver di hadapannya. Mengingat, jika bukan karena kemampuan medis dan informan yang dia miliki, Orochimaru sudah membunuhnya sejak lama. Namun, bakat dan kemampuan itu langka dan berharga, sehingga ia tak melakukannya. Orochimaru masih memerlukan tenaga dan kemampuan Kabuto untuk meraih impiannya.

Mereka telah mengahabiskan sumber daya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, yang bahkan di antaranya tak tergantikan. Untuk satu tujuan, menciptakan senjata pamungkas dan menciptakan perdamaian yang ia impikan.

Dan membuatnya berharap besar pada bocah yang di temukanya dua tahun yang lalu : menjadi senjata menakutkan untuk menghabisi musuh-musuhnya. Namun, semua tak sesuai harapan. Hingga kini, bocah itu tak kunjung mebuka matanya.

"Arghhh!" geram orochimaru. Mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantamkan ke dinding berbatu. Meninggalkan sebuah retakan serius di sana.

Rencana-Nya untuk menciptakan senjata mematikan kini gagal total. Berharap bisa menciptakan kesejahteraan dengan kekuatan besar yang di ciptakaan. Melakukan percobaan mengintegrasi tingkatan sel dan DNA, sesuatau yang sudah sangat sulit untuk Orochimaru dapatkan, DNA dan sel dari dua ninja terkuat dalam sejarah.

Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju.

Dua orang yang di anggap sebagai manusia terkuat.

Madara di kenal sebagai orang yang cerdas dan cerdik. Kekuatan yang dimiliki dengan mudah membawa kehancuran. Kemampuannya dalam ninjutsu benar-benar mengagumkan, terutama ninjutsu berbasis ** Katon.** Kemampuan Madara dalam menggunakan **Katon** ninjutsu dan Mangekyo Sharingan memungkinkan dia untuk mendapatkan banyak prestasi dan membuktikan dirinya cukup pantas memimpin Klan Uchiha. Kemampuannya dalam menggunakan api Ameterasu membuatnya di juluki: **Hoo no Madara **(Madara Phoenix King), gelar yang hanya diberikan kepada mereka yang tidak hanya mencapai penguasaan **katon** ninjutsu secara mutlak, tetapi mampu menemukan cara untuk melampaui kemampuanya sendiri.

Kemampuan Madara dalam Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu juga cukup baik. Bahkan, ketika melawan musuh bersenjata, Madara dengan mudah melucuti senjata mereka dan menggunakan senjata rampasannya seperti miliknya sendiri. Madara bahkan dekenal sebagai **Kensei** (Sword Saint) legend.

Hashirama Senju, di kenal sebagai satu-satunya orang yang menguasai **Mokuton** ninjutsu serta kemampuanya medis yang begitu hebat, yang kini ia warisi kepada cucunya, Tsunade senju. Kemampuan hebat lainnya adalah: Hashirama dengan mudah menciptakan sebuah hutan luas yang nantinya di gunakan untuk mengurung musuh di dalamnya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuknya melakukan ini.

Kemampuannya sungguh membuat gempar seluruh negara Elemental. Dapat melawan hukum alam dan melampaui batas antara manusia dan Tuhan, membuat Hashirama di juluki: **Sōzōnushi** (Sang Pencipta) dan **Sekai no Saikyo Otoko** (Manusia Terkuat di Dunia). Kekuatan Hashirama yang begitu melegendanya, membuat banyak orang yang berpikir jika semua hanya sebuah dongeng belaka. Bahkan Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sensei dari Orochimaru, orang yang mendapatkan julukan **Shinobi no Kami**, sungguh tak sebanding dengan Hashirama Senju.

Sayang sekali pemikiran generasi sekarang menganggap hal seperti itu hanyalah dongeng belaka. Meskipun dapat di mengerti, fakta bahwa mereka yang menyaksikan kekuatan dari keduanya sudah banyak yang mati.

Tak ada yang salah tentang ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya Kabuto sambil membenarkan posisi kaca-mata dengan jari tengahnya.

Sekali lagi Orochimaru harus memaksa diri untuk tidak membunuh asistent kepercayaannya saat ini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, butuh beberapa menit untuk Orochimaru sebelum akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri.

Berpikir tentang hal itu, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Orochimaru di paksa untuk terus beralih markas, menghindari jaringan mata-mata yang di kirimkan Konoha, Jiraiya no Gama-Sennin.

Orochimaru tak pernah tahu bagaimana Jiraiya bisa melacak setiap pergerakannya. Sepertinya ada yang bermain-main dengannya? Dia akan mengetauinya dengan cepat. Orochimaru memastikan itu.

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru mengeluarkan tawa gelap dan jahat. "Kabuto-kun, dimana keberadaan Jiraiya saat ini?"

Sebuah kilatan melintas kacamata Kabuto saat ia menjawab, " Tanzaku-gai, hanya dua jam dari tempat ini."

"Bagus, bereskan semua peralatan kita ... Kita pergi sebelum Jiraiya tiba di sini," Ucapnya sebelum melirik sebuah tabung besar di belakangnya. "Dan tinggalkan semua kegagalan!"

"...," mendengar itu, membuat Kabuto bingung. Mengingat waktu yang mereka lewati, dan sumber daya yang mereka habiskan, Meskipun di anggap kegagalan, anak itu mungkin akan berguna suatu saat nanti.

"Apa kau yakin, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru tak membalas, hanya berlalu meninggalkan Kabuto sendiri dalam ruangan.

Wajah Kabuto berubah dari kondisi kebingungan kondisi paham. Mereka akan pergi dengan sebuah hadiah, ledakan.

* * *

**(Orochimaru Base: The Next Day)**

"Sialan! Dimana dia?" Jiraiya mengutuk sambil berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong markas mantan teman setimnya. Menatap tajam kedepan, dan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Mengumpulkan informasi di tanzaku-gai benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktunya. Mungkin Orochimaru telah melarikan diri seperti sebelumnya. Membawa Naruto bersamanya.

Ketika Jiraiya pertama kali mendengar tentang hilangnya Naruto, dia menganggap tak lebih dari sebuah lelucon. Namun, ketika mendengat dari Hiruzen jika semua itu benar, Jiraiya langsung naik pitam dan hampir membunuh gurunya. Jiraiya telah menitipkan keselamatan Naruto ketika dia sedang berada di luar desa. Jiraiya tak mampu merawat Naruto. Jiraiya jauh dari kata sempurna seabgai panutan. Dia tak sedikitpun memiliki kemampuan untuk mengurusi seorang anak.

Meskipun Jiraiya melatih dan memperlakukan Minato seperti anaknya sendiri, namun Minato tak sepenuhnya membutuhkan itu dan tidak membutuhkan bimbingan Jiraiya untuk menjadi legenda. Hanya menunjuk ke arah yang benar.

Jiraiya merasa dirinya tak pantas menjadi ayah angkat Naruto. Melihat semuanya, dia sama sekali tak punya kemampuan untuk mengasuh seorang anak.

"Orang tua itu harus membunuhnya ketika ada kesempatan," pikir Jiraiya geram. Semua terjadi karena kelemahan Sensei mereka. Jika Hiruzen bisa sedikit tegas, mungkin kejadian ini bisa di hindari. Jiraiya kembali memasang wajah cemberut. " Meskipun aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Minato," Renung Jiraiya sebelum ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Walaupun tak ada hubungan darah, Hiruzen telah menganggap Orochimaru sebagai anaknya sendiri, bahkan setelah Orochimaru melakukan percobaan gila hingga membuatnya harus di usir dari desa. Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaannya, hubungan yang mereka buat akan selalu terhubung. Meskipun fakta berbeda, Orochimaru telah melakukan tindakan berlebihan. Namun, Orochimaru tetaplah muridnya.

Akhirnya Jiraiya sampai ke ruangan terakhir, Jiraiya sama sekali tak bisa berkata saat melihat sesuatu di hadapannnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakan. Gelas-gelas kaca yang berisi cairan seperti darah dan tabung besar berisi cairan hijau dengan selang-selang kecil yang saling terhubung ke seseorang yang tak lain adalah, Naruto. Anak angkatnya.

"Ya tuhan," Jiraiya tersentak. Selama menjadi ninja mata-mata, telah banyak kengerian dan kekejaman yang dia saksikan. Namun, tak pernah sekejam ini hingga mempengaruhinya secara pribadi. Tentu kematian Nawaki Senju membuatnya sedih, meskipun dia tak mengenal Nawaki secara pribadi dan dengan itu tak akan mempegaruhinya secara pribadi, berbeda dengan Tsunade Senju dan Orochimaru yang merupakan Senseinya. Posisi Naruto berbeda untuknya.

Jiraiya mencoba menggerakan kakinya mendekat ke tabung di hadapannya, dengan perlahan jemarinnya menyentuh permukann tabung besar itu. Terasa dingin saat jemari itu menyentuh tabung.

Marah dan kesal menggerogoti urat nadinya, Marah dengan teman setimnya, Sensei dan dirinya sendiri. Dia telah mengecewakan Minato. Jika Jiraiya percaya ucapan Minato dulu, semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Dia telah mengecewakan Minato dan Kushina. Dan mungkin ia akan di kuliti hidup-hidup dan di berikan segala penyiksaan karena semua kesalahan ini.

"Dan kenyataan, aku tak akan pernah layak untuk itu." Ucap kesal Jiraiya.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Masih ada waktu untuk merubah semuanya. Terpenting sekarang menemukan cara untuk membawa pergi Naruto dari tempat ini. Melihat sekeliling, berharap menemukan cara untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dari tabung ini. Namun tak lama, sebuah suara familiar memenuhi pendengarannya.

Berputar dengan cepat, penglihatannya telah di sambut oleh ratusan kertas peledak yang menempel di dinding sekitarnya.

"Brengsek!"

Diikuti oleh ledakan besar.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Uwooo… My first fanfict. Gomen kalau buruk, tapi aku sudah berusaha keras.**

**Aku belum tau kelanjutan fanfict ini. Rencananya One Shoot, tapi terserah reder yang membaca. Review yang banyak jika ingin berlanjut.**

**Aku ingin dukungannya. Saran, kritik, flame saya akan terima, asal bertujuan membangun.**

**And… Good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" - Human Talking.

'_Naruto_'_ - _Human Thought.

**"Grrr" **- Bijuu / Summon Talking.

**"Hmm"** - Bijuu / Summon Thought.

**"****Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" - **Jutsu.

**( Konoha Gakure no Sato ) **- Location.

.

.

.

.

**( Tanzaku-gai: Sebelum ledakan )**

Tanzaku-gai merupakan salah satu tempat wisata paling populer dan indah untuk segala usia di Hi no Kuni. Banyak orang yang datang, baik dari jauh maupun dekat hanya untuk melihat keindahan tempat ini. Keindahan alam dan juga gedung- gedung Kasino yang berdiri rapi, seolah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk itu.

Saat ini di salah satu gedung kasino, terlihat sekelompok orang tengah berkumpul. Di tengah-tengah kelompok terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang dan sebuah tanda berbentuk berlian di dahinya. Rambutnya diikat dua kuncir panjang yang hampir mencapai ke pinggulnya dan dua poni membingkai kedua sisi wajah mudanya.

Dia menggunakan jubah hijau dengan tulisan kanji yang berarti "JUDI" di punggungnya dan sebuah pakaian tanpa lengan di baliknya. Tapi, yang paling mengesankan darinya adalah dada super besar yang dia miliki. Mampu menyebabkan banyak pria memerah saat melihatnya.

Wanita itu adalah Senju Tsunade, cucu dari Shodai Hokage Konoha, dan keponakan dari Nidaime Hokage. Keterampilan dan kemahiran Tsunade dalam seni medic sangatlah tinggi dan Tsunade juga merupakan medic-nin terhebat dan termahir. Tsunade juga menjadi Kunoichi terkuat dan paling cantik saat ini.

Dan di sampingnya ada seorang wanita cantik dengan seekor babi kecil yang mengenakan rompi merah dan kalung mutiara dalam pelukannya. Dia adalah muridnya Tsunade, Shizune. Keponakan mantan kekasih-Nya, Dan Kato. Shizune memiliki rambut cokelat pendek dan selalu mengenakan kimono hitam.

Tsunade merupakan Kunoichi yang sangat berpengalaman karena eksploitasi-Nya selama Perang Dunia Shinobi Kedua, tapi yang paling unik di antaranya adalah julukan yang di berikan padanya: **Densetsu no Kamo** (Legendary Sucker). Tsunade adalah seorang penjudi akut, namun; banyak bertanya-tanya apakah wanita itu pandai berjudi, atau hanya mengharapkan keberuntungan untuk itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup baik dalam pikiran Tsunade. Wanita itu telah bermain beberapa putaran dan selalu keluar sebagai pemenang. Tsunade tak berpikir apa-apa dan menganggap semua ini adalah keberuntungannya. Namun, pikiran Tsunade berubah saat terus menerus memenangkan taruhan yang ia lakukan.

Tsunade merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Setiap kali dia memenangkan sejumlah besar uang atau ketika nasib buruk nya berubah baik, itu seolah menandakan akan datangnya hal buruk.

'_Aku berharap itu salah,'_ Tsunade berharap.

"Tsunade-sama, ini luar biasa!" Shizune menjerit girang.

Sebelum Tsunade bisa berkomentar, seluruh desa sudah disambut oleh sebuah suara ledakan yang sangat besar.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Tsunade berteriak, bertanya-tanya apakah desa ini diserang.

Melihat sejumlah besar orang-orang berlari ke arah yang sama, Tsunade dan Shizune meraih pendapatan mereka dan segera bergabung dengan mereka. Tsunade dan Shizune berlari menyusuri desa dan terus mencoba mendeteksi posisi musuh yang mungkin masih bersembunyi di tempat ini. Namun sejauh ini mereka tak menemukan apapun.

Tsunade memeriksa sekelilingnya namun dia tak menemukan kepulan asap ataupun kepanikan massa sedikitpun, Tsunade tahu dari reaksi suara ledakan yang dia dengar, itu merupakan ledakan yang cukup besar. Namun ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda kerusakan parah di tempat ini.

"Aku tak mengerti? Jika ledakan bukan berasal dari kota ini, maka dari mana asalnya?" Tsunade bertanya-tanya.

"Tsunade-sama! Lihat!" Shizune berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah timur.

Melirik ke arah itu, Tsunade melihat kepulan asap dari hutan, sebuah kepulan asap yang sangat tebal. Tsunade tidak tahu mengapa, tapi untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa berkewajiban untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana dan pergi ke tempat itu.

"Shizune! Kita ke sana!" Tsunade memerintahkan.

Untungnya perjalanan mereka menuju daerah tidak bertemu dengan segala bentuk pertarungan, meskipun Tsunade dan Shizune memastikan telah terjadi pertarungan sengit di tempat ini. Namun mereka memang tak menemukan apapun. Hanya tempat berbau bahan kimia dan kematian.

"Sebuah laboratorium, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune berspekulasi.

"Mungkin," Tsunade mengangguk.

"Periksa daerah ini. Tapi tetap waspada, kita tak tahu di mana musuh saat ini bersembunyi." Tsunade memperingatkan.

Ketika mereka mulai mencari, Tsunade tak bisa untuk tidak bertanya-tanya; siapa yang mendirikan sebuah laboratorium di tempat seperti ini? Di tempat antah berantah seperti ini? Sebuah pikiran membentur pikiran-Nya, tetapi Tsunade berharap itu salah.

Tsunade membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan kembali mencari setiap petunjuk mengenai apa yang terjadi dan berharap menemukan beberapa korban di sini.

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade langsung berbalik saat anak didiknya berteriak memanggilnya.

Berada di samping muridnya dalam hitungan detik, Tsunade terkejut melihat seorang pria terbaring di hadapanya. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade bergumam. Sebelum dia bisa mendekatinya, tubuh Tsunade tiba-tiba membeku saat ia melihat kondisi pria itu. Pakaian nya robek, luka bakar tingkat tinggi yang terlihat, dan terpenting tetesan darah yang keluar dari lukanya.

"Ts ... Ts ... una ... de ..." pria berucap dengan nada seraknya. Kondisi yang benar-benar menakutkan bagi Kunoichi itu.

"Tsunade-sama ... Tsunade-sama!" Shizune akhirnya menyalak ketika Tsunade tak menanggapi panggilan pertamanya.

Meskipun masih dalam kondisi cukup terguncang, Tsunade memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak mendekati rekan-nya, tangannya di selimuti cahaya hijau. Memeriksa keadaan Pria itu.

Tsunade sepertinya menyesali keputusannya saat ia terlihat bergerak mundur. Fakta bahwa Jiraiya masih hidup setelah ledakan ini tak terlepas dari sebuah mukzijat. Tetapi kemudian, suka ataupun tidak ia tak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan yang ada.

Jiraiya akan mati.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar di Tanzaku-gai, Jiraiya tertidur pulas dengan banyak peralatan medis yang terhubung dengannya dalam membantu meregenerasi lukanya dan mempercepat tingkat penyembuhanya.

Sebuah erangan lolos dari mulut Jiraiya saat tubuhnya bergerak dan sedikit menggeliat. Mencoba untuk mengusir kantuk yang masih tersisa.

"Uh ... apa yang terjadi padaku? ... Oh, benar. Sebuah ledakan," ia berucap datar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" suara feminim terdengar oleh telinganya.

Melihat ke kanan, Jiraiya mendapati tubuh Tsunade di dekatnya, meskipun Jiraiya mengabaikan wajahnya dan menatap tajam pada dunia surgawi-Nya. "Aku berada di surga," dia sumringah tak karuan, Jiraiya tak hentinya menatap dada super besar milik rekan setim-Nya, mengabaikan wajah kesal dan marah yang di perlihatkan Tsunade untuknya.

_"Tenanglah, Tsunade. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman terakhirnya sebelum mendekati kematian, tak salah memberinya kelonggaran,"_ katanya pada diri sendiri.

Namun, pikiran seperti itu cepat-cepat di buang keluar jendela, saat ia melihat Jiraiya mulai menggerakan lengannya mendekati 'barang berharganya'.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Aku di surga!" Jiraiya berbicara dengan nada sangat bahagia, seolah-olah dia sudah benar.

Jiraiya berhenti saat merasakan pukulan maut yang di berikan Tsunade untuknya. Jika Jiraiya belum mati untuk saat ini, mungkin sekarang ia akan merasakan itu atau lebih parah lagi.

"Uaaa... Selamat tinggal duniaku," Jiraiya menangis lebay dengan luka memar menghiasi wajahnya. Hidup ini memang tak adil bagi laki-laki.

Mendesah kesal, Tsunade meraih kursi dan menyandarkan dirinya di samping rekan-nya, "Kau belum mati, tetapi mungkin itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi," ia memperingatkan.

Begitu kata-kata itu diucapkan Jiraiya langsung mengalihkan penglihatannya.

"Tsunade? Jadi aku tak berhalusinasi saat itu," Jiraiya merenung sebelum sebuah ingatan masuk ke dalam kepala-Nya. "Tsunade, dimana Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Naruto?" Tsunade bertanya-tanya sebelum ia mengerti apa yang Jiraiya maksud. "Oh, bocah itu. Dia baik-baik saja Jiraiya," ia meyakinkannya.

Jiraiya menghela nafas lega. Jiraiya mengerakan dirinya untuk duduk sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya, namun ia tak merasakan apapun dari lengan kirinya. Melemparkan selimut, Jiraiya mengerang kesakitan. Dia telah kehilangan lengan kirinya.

"Sialan," gumamnya, ini benar-benar akan mempersulitnya..

"Maafkan aku, Jiraiya. Kami telah melakukan segala yang kami bisa tapi lenganmu terlalu terinfeksi dan rusak parah , dan untuk menghindari ..."

"Tak apa," Jiraiya menghentikan ucapanya di tengah jalan. "Sebelah lengan… aku bisa mengatasinya. Hal ini tidak akan menghentikanku atau mempengaruhi kehidupanku, Tsunade." katanya, kehilangan lengannya bukan kerugian total, dia bisa menyesuaikan diri.

"Jiraiya ..."

"Meskipun mungkin akan mengurangi sedikit permainan ku dengan wanita. Namun aku kembali dengan cerita yang lebih bagus," dia menyeringai sebelum benjolan di kepalanya mulai terbentuk lagi.

"Owww! Bisakah kau berhenti memukuliku! Aku sudah hampir mati karena ledakan itu, aku tak memintamu untuk memberiku cedera lagi!" teriaknya.

"Dan kemudian berhentilah bertindak seperti idiot, idiot!" Tsunade balas berteriak.

Saat mereka tengah asik bertengkar, merasakan situasi yang telah hilang lama sejak mereka lulus Genin, Shizune datang mengganggu acara mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggu ...?" tanya Shizune pelan.

Memerah karena malu, Tsunade mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan dirinya, "Tidak, Kau sama sekali tak mengganggu, Shizune."

Menyeringai, yang mendapatkan Tsunade memerah karenanya, Jiraiya bertanya, "Sekarang tentang anak itu."

"Sebelum kita membahas tentang bocah itu, ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu," kata Tsunade dengan nada serius, meskipun Jiraiya dan Shizune bisa merasakan sedikit kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kau akan mati," katanya.

Jiraiya mendengar itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, pria itu telah lama menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan mati. Menjadi ninja memang memiliki tingkat kematian yang sangat tinggi. Banyak di antara mereka yang mati sebelum melewati umur tiga puluh tahun dan faktor keberuntungan yang membuat mereka dapat bertahan hingga lima puluh tahun atau lebih.

"Apa penyebabnya?" Jiraiya bertanya tenang, tindakan yang mengejutkan Shizune karena ketenangan pria itu. Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan panik mendengarnya dan mencoba untuk menyangkalnya, namun Jiraiya menerima semuanya dengan tenang. Seolah-olah ia sudah merasakan kematian sebelumnya.

"Kami tidak tahu pasti, tapi racun ini benar-benar unik. Saat kau pingsan, kami berhasil mengeluarkan sebagian besar racun ini dari dalam tubuhmu, bahkan kami sudah mengembangkan obat penawarnya, dan itu tak sama sekali membawa pengaruh apapun," katanya.

Jiraiya diam sejenak sebelum ia bertanya, "Berapa lama aku dapat bertahan?"

"Delapan atau dua belas tahun, jika kau terus mengonsumsi penawarnya. Kau akan menyadari waktumu sudah dekat saat kau tak mampu melakukan ninjutsu dan mulai batuk darah, dan setelah itu kondisimu akan terus memburuk. Apapun ini, hal itu akan mempengaruhi jalur chakra dan sebagian besar fungsi tubuh. Jiraiya, Maafkan aku, "Tsunade meminta maaf sebelum memori seorang anak berambut coklat dan pemuda berambut putih masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ini bukan pertama kali Tsunade gagal menyelamatkan seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

Menyadari situasi di sekitarnya, Jiraiya berusaha menghiburnya, "Hei, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu, hime. Delapan sampai dua belas tahun, aku masih memiliki banyak waktu. Waktu yang cukup untuk menebus segala kesalahanku," katanya.

"Menebus kesalahan, Jiraiya-sama?" Tanya Shizune. Bahkan Tsunade penasaran.

"Anak itu, Naruto, dia putra _mereka,"_ Jiraiya memberitahu mereka.

Mata Tsunade melebar saat mendengarnya sedangkan Shizune hanya memperlihatkan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku Jiraiya-sama, tapi siapa sebenarnya _mereka _yang kau makssud_?"_ tanyanya.

Melihat Tsunade, Jiraiya diberi anggukan, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia boleh memberi tahu semua kebenaran pada Shizune. Dia tak tahu ini aman atau tidak, tapi melihat kepercayaan dan kesetiaan Shizune terhadap Tsunade begitu tinggi, Jiraiya merasa itu cukup aman.

"Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina," kata Jiraiya gadis yang ia tidak terkejut ketika ia melihatnya samar, itu adalah berita berat setelah semua.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Shizune mengerti, sekarang ia telah di beri tahu tentang keturunan Naruto. Dan dengan itu Shizune di paksa untuk bersumpah selalu menjaga rahasia itu dari siapapun.

"Lagi pula, seperti yang aku katakan. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku di tunjuk sebagai ayah angkat bocah itu dan aku menjalaninya dengan begitu buruk. Dan sekarang hanya sedikit waktu yang tersisa untukku untuk menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memastikan bocah itu tetap aman dan siap."kata Jiraiya.

"Siap untuk apa?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Untuk segala sesuatu, terutama Orochimaru dan Akatsuki," kata Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru?" Shizune bertanya-tanya mengapa teman dan mantan rekan setim gurunya terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Jadi asumsi ku benar. Ini merupakan salah satu tempat persembunyian yang dibuat ular itu," ejek Tsunade.

"Mungkin asumsimu memang benar. Meskipun aku belum pernah mencari tahu mengapa, tapi untuk tujuan apa pun, Orochimaru telah menculik Naruto dan dari apa yang aku tahu, Orochimaru telah bereksperimen dengan Naruto selama 2 tahun sebelum aku menemukannya. Hal bagus aku memiliki seseorang yang menyamar menjadi bawahan Orochimaru, meskipun aku tak tahu berapa lama dia akan bertahan. Ular itu pasti akan menutupi jejaknya dengan sangat baik setelah ini. Aku juga ragu jaringan mata-mataku akan dapat menemukannya saat ini." ia berspekulasi.

"Baiklah ... Kau tadi menyebutkan tentang Akatsuki? Siapa atau apa itu?" Tanya Tsunade.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Jiraiya mengatakan, "Aku tak tau banyak tentang ini. Yang ku tahu Orochimaru adalah bagian dari organisasi ini, meskipun dari semua informasi yang ku dapatkan, Orochimaru lebih aktif dalam sebuah organisasi kecil yang ia bentuk untuk tujuan-Nya sendiri. Bukan untuk Akatsuki "

"Apa tujuan mereka, Jiraiya-sama?" Tanya Shizune.

"Aku juga tak memiliki informasi tentang ini. Namun yang ku tahu, Akatsuki sering menyamar sebagai ninja bayaran yang bisa disewa, Menerima misi dengan kesulitan tinggi dari A-rank dan paling berbahaya SS-rank, dengan bayaran jauh lebih murah. Dan selain itu tak ada lagi yang ku tahu, dan mengingat keberadaan mereka yang terus berpindah-pindah, membuat jaringan mata-mataku kesulitan dalam mengumpulkan informasi yang akurat. "

"Sekelompok ninja bayaran yang mampu melakukan misi SS-rank," kata Tsunade dengan sedikit khawatir.

Misi SS-rank dianggap misi paling berbahaya dari misi manapun di mana jika tertangkap bukan hanya individu yang dapat hukuman tetapi desanya juga. Tidak seperti misi S-rank, Misi SS-rank hanya di kerjakan oleh seorang yang sangat ahli dalam teknik kamuflase dengan tugas seperti: menjatuhkan pemerintahan, membantai sebuah Klan, membunuh pemimpin desa, dan mengahancurkan desa. Memastikan semuanya benar-benar menghilang.

Orang-orang sering menyebut jika misi SS-rank merupakan sisi gelap suatu desa. Berurusan di tempat yang di anggap terlalu berbahaya untuk di ungkapkan. Membunuh, menghilangkan bukti dan menutup jejak.

"Memang," Terlihat wajah khawatir keduanya, untuk seorang ninja bayaran yang mampu melakukan misi seperti itu membuktikan mereka sangatlah kuat, mungkin A ataupun S-rank.

"Tapi mengapa mereka mengincar Naruto-kun? Mengapa mereka tertarik pada anak itu?" Tanya Shizune. Gadis itu bisa mengerti mengapa Orochimaru tertarik dengan Naruto, mengingat sesuatu hal menarik yang di miliki Naruto kemungkinan besar dapat bermanfaat untuknya, tentu bukan untuk tujuan yang bagus.

"Aku tak mengatakan mereka akan datang pada Naruto, namun tak menutup kemungkinan dia akan mengahadapi salah satu dari mereka suatu hari nanti. Para anggota organisasi ini benar-benar kuat jika mereka mampu melakukan misi S-rank maupun SS-rank dan pada suatu saat Naruto terpaksa untuk melawan mereka, aku ingin dia benar-benar sudah siap." Jiraiya menjelaskan, namun pria ini mengeluarkan desahan bingung di ujung ucapannya.

"Sayangnya, mengingat posisiku sekarang, mata-mata Orochimaru pasti mulai mencari keberadaanku, dan aku tak akan punya banyak waktu untuk melatih bocah itu. Itulah sebabnya aku perlu bertanya tentang kebaikanmu, "dia melihat rekan setimnya.

Tsunade hanya menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan bingung sebelum matanya membulat lebar,tahu akan apa yang direncanakan Jiraiya, "Oh, tidak! Lupakan saja, Jiraiya. Jika kau berpikir aku akan setuju dengan rencanamu, jelas kau menderita kerusakan otak, Jiraiya. "

"Mungkin, tapi itu tidak membantu saat kau memukul kepalaku saat aku baru saja mulai pulih," Jiraiya menegur sambil menyeringai.

Terdiam karena komentar langsung dari Jiraiya, Tsunade mendengus kesal, membuat Shizune mengeluarkan sebuah tawaan kecil melihatnya.

"Tetap saja, aku tak bisa melakukannya," katanya tegas.

"Tsunade Aku mohon padamu. Aku akan fokus pada Orochimaru untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, meninggalkan Naruto bersamamu dan menjaga kerahasiaan profilnya akan membantu memastikan anak itu tetap aman. Aku tidak memintamu melakukan semua ini gratis. Aku akan membantu melunasi sebagian hutangmu dan membantu membiayai kehidupanmu dan Naruto. "

Mata Shizune hampir copot saat Jiraiya mengucapkan kata-kata itu, bukan rahasia jika hutang Tsunade sudah begitu banyak karena kurang beruntungnya ia dalam berjudi. Hari ini menjadi pengecualian langka, dan bodohnya Jiraiya menawarkan untuk membantunya membayar sebagian utangnya, serta membayar biaya hidupnya. Dia murah hati atau bodoh?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tsunade?" Jiraiya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia telah mendapatkannya.

Tsunade hanya diam, di satu sisi ia akan terbebas dari sebahagian hutangnya, yang berarti ia tak harus terus menghindar dari setiap rentenir yang menagih hutangnya, dan di sisi lainya ia akan di paksa membesarkan seorang anak. Ini pilihan sulit untuknya.

Tsunade sudah memikirkan untuk mengadopsi Naruto saat mengetahui siapa orang tuannya. Namun Tsunade tak memiliki bakat sedikitpun untuk mengurusi seorang anak kecil. Tentu berbeda dengan Shizune, gadis itu telah tumbuh selama masa peperangan dan Tsunade mengadopsinya saat ia telah menjadi remaja. Tsunade hanya membantu membimbing gadis itu dan membantunya menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat, membantu mengasah bakat besarnya dalam seni medis.

Meskipun berpikir kembali di atasnya mungkin ia harus mengadopsinya, lebih baik baginya daripada dengan fanatik bodoh. Dia tahu, atau setidaknya mendengar, bagaimana kehidupan seorang jinchūriki, dan mengatakan itu tidak enteng.

"... Baik, aku terima tawaranmu," pada saat itu Jiraiya menghela napas lega, mengetahui Naruto akan berada di tangan yang tepat. Walaupun Tsunade mempunyai sikap tempramen, tapi Jiraiya yakin Naruto akan lebih aman bersama Tsunade ketimbang dengannya.

"Asalkan kau bersedia melunasi tiga perempat dari hutangku," Tsunade melanjutkan sambil tersenyum, sementara Jiraiya tampak seperti dia akan mengalami serangan jantung.

_"Tiga perempat! Ok, tenang, Jiraiya, itu mungkin tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan,"_ pikirnya, namun ketika Tsunade memberikan sebuah lembaran kertas, Jiraiya langsung menyesali dan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Astaga!" matanya melotot, dan jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali. "Bagaimana dunia ini membiarkan seeorang dengan hutang sebanyak ini tetap hidup?"

"Aku akan jujur padamu, Jiraiya."

"Apa!? Mengatakan kalau ini lelucon?" ia berharap, setelah ini ia masih sanggup menyelesaikan penulisan buku berdosanya dan memulai karya yang baru setelah ini. Hanya untuk menutupi semua kerugian ini.

"Itu bukan jumlah yang sebenarnya," katanya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan kau begitu baik padaku," Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun dewa di luar sana "Ya ampun, Tsunade, kau mencoba membunuhku? Sekarang berapa yang harus ku bayar?_"_

Meraih sepotong kertas, Tsunade menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya sebelum menyerahkan kembali kertas tersebut ke Jiraiya.

Sayang sekali jumlah yang ditulis lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jiraiya berteriak sebelum memegangi dadanya dan pingsan dengan salah satu mesin yang terhubung dengannya menunjukan garis lurus horizontal.

"Aku pikir kau berlebihan, Tsunade-sama," Shizune mengeluarkan sebuah tawaan malu-malu.

"Begitukah, tapi, dia pantas merasakan itu," ia menghardik, tangannya bersedekap di bawah dadanya.

Shizune hanya mengangguk kepalanya sebelum telinganya mendengar kata yang mustahil di ucapkan gurunya, "Maaf ...?"

* * *

( Beberapa hari kemudian )

Tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya, Naruto masih tetap diam. Satu-satunya gerakan yang di hasilkan bocah itu adalah pada dadanya. Setelah beberapa hari setelah kejadian ledakan itu, anak itu telah mengalami perkembangan kesehatan jauh lebih baik. Tidak seperti Jiraiya, Naruto hampir tidak memiliki cedera pada tubuhnya. Melihat ledakan yang cukup besar, hal itu hampir mustahil terjadi.

Untuk memastikan Naruto menerima nutrisi yang cuku setiap harinya, mereka memasangkan beberapa selang infus dan perangkat medis lainya ke tubuh bocah itu, memberikan apapun yang di butuhkan tubuhnya hingga ia sadarkan diri.

Berjalan ke kamar, meskipun terduduk di atas sebuah kursi roda, tak mengurangi niatnya untuk melihat anak angkatnya. Sesampainya di kamar, mereka melihat seorang anak tertidur di atas kasur dengan nyenyaknya. Meskipun Jiraiya bisa membangunkannya, namun Jiraiya tak ingin melakukan itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haah… inilah chapter kedua dari The Birth of Strength Damned, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi masukan, saran, pujian, dan kritik yang pastinya saya sangat hargai.

Tak salah menyisihkan waktu kalian 5-10 detik untuk mengetik review. Mengetahui cerita ini masih** di tunggu kehadirannya membuatku semangat.**

**Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan di tanyakan. Tapi ingat, gunakan bahasa yang sopan.**

Dan aku punya poling untuk kalian semua yang ingin menjawab.

Pairing :

Naruto x Hinata

Naruto x Sakura

Naruto x ino

Naruto x Temari

Naruto x Haku

Naruto x Harem ( Sebutkan siapa saja wanitanya )

Hewan Kochiyose Naruto :

Gamabunta

4 penjaga mata angin Uzushiogakure

Manda

Katsuyu

Lainnya ( Menurut kalian yang menarik dan juga kekuatannya )

Segini dulu polingnya. Ku harap reder mau menjawabnya.

Sekali lagi review yang banyak, biar author semangat menulisnya.

See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Birth of Strength Damned  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Anventure And Romance  
**

**Main Fair : Naruto **

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ( Miss ) Typo, OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, Godlike!Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto" - Human Talking.

'Naruto'_ - _Human Thought.

**"Grrr" **- Bijuu / Summon Talking.

**"Hmm"** - Bijuu / Summon Thought.

**"****Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" - **Jutsu.

**( Konoha Gakure no Sato ) **- Location.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Apa dia menderita cedera di tubuhnya?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Hanya beberapa luka kecil dan beberapa darinya akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari," Tsunade memberitahunya.

"Baik," kata Jiraiya sebelum dia mengajukan pertanyaan lain, "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang janggal pada dirinya? Maksudku sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya?"

Tsunade menggeleng, "Tidak ada, kami tidak menemukan perubahan genetika yang di lakukan Orochimaru pada bocah ini, hanya warna kulit terlihat lebih gelap dan rambut yang menghitam yang dapat teridentifikasi. Dan dari apa yang ku dapat, semua percobaan yang di lakukan Orochimaru pada bocah ini gagal. "kata Tsunade. Tsunade mengetahui jika Naruto memang memiliki kemampuan yang akan bangkit suatu saat nanti, atau mungkin akan diteruskan kepada keturunannya, Tsunade menilai, jika Orochimaru berusaha keras untuk melacak posisi mereka, berarti ular itu kemungkinan besar akan mencoba untuk merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya atau membunuh anak itu.

Jiraiya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bijaksana dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _"Apa yang Orochimaru inginkan setelah melakukan semua ini pada Naruto?"_

Mereka memang memiliki banyak variabel dan alasan yang masuk akan mengapa Orochimaru melakukan ini pada Naruto. Namun, semua petunjuk dan dan bukti yang mereka miliki tak lebih hanya sebuah asumsi. Dan sayangnya, asumsi itu sama sekali tak akurat.

"Mudah-mudahan informan yang ku miliki dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi," Jiraiya berdoa, mengetahui bahwa setiap pertahanan pasti akan diatur kembali oleh Orochimaru menyebabkan ia akan kehilangan kontak.

"Hmm," Tsunade setuju. Semakin banyak mereka tahu, semakin baik keadaan.

"Kapan dia akan bangun?" Jiraiya bertanya-tanya.

"Saat ini Naruto masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, kami berharap kau akan berada di sampingnya saat dia bangun nantinya," jelasnya. "Namun, kau bisa membangunkannya saat ini jika kau mau."

"Tidak, biarkan dia tetap tidur. Dan aku memiliki sebuah permintaan padamu," dia melihat rekan setimnya. "Aku ingin kau mengahapus ingatannya."

Sebuah terkesiap lolos dari bibir Shizune. Untuk menghapus memori anak itu seperti merampas hal penting dalam hidupnya, identitasnya. Hal ini masih di anggap tabu di dunia ninja, walaupun tak jarang di gunakan, tapi itu hanya untuk keamanan dan tujuan tertentu

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tsunade berteriak. "Pertama kau memintaku untuk mengadopsinya, dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menghapus semua ingatanya, Kau benar-benar tak waras, Jiraiya!"

"Tsunade, aku tahu ini terdengar tidak manusiawi," ia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak, itu bukan hanya _terdengar_ tidak manusiawi, tapi _itu_ memang tidak manusiawi," katanya mengulangi. "Maafkan aku, Jiraiya, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Tsunade, Naruto layak mendapatkan sebuah awal baru dalam hidupnya! Sebuah kondisi di mana dia terbebas dari ketakutan dan kekejaman masa lalunya, dan aku tak akan mengambil jawaban tidak untuk ini!" Jiraiya berteriak pada Tsunade.

"Tsunade, Anak itu telah melalui cukup banyak beban berat dalam hidupnya, Naruto hampir tak memiliki hal terbaik dari hidupnya dan dari apa yang ku dengar dari sensei, tak ada seorangpun yang ingin berteman dengannya. Hampir seluruh mayoritas penduduk Konoha mengabaikan anak itu dan beberapa dari mereka memperlakukan dia seperti dia lebih buruk dari kotoran."kata Jiraiya.

Tsunade hanya berdiri di sana saat ia mendengarkan kata-kata kasar rekan setimnya-nya, "Aku hanya ingin Naruto dapat merasakan kehidupan yang lebih baik, Tsunade. Naruto membutuhkan peran orang tua dalam hidupnya, dan di antara kita berdua hanya kau yang cocok untuk pekerjaan ini."

"... Jiraiya ... Aku ..." Tsunade ragu-ragu, seolah-olah dia takut. Dan selanjutnya perhatiannya itu bergeser ke arah Naruto ketika dia mendengar sebuah rengekan kecil. Duduk di sampingnya, Tsunade mengelus rambut Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, berharap ini dapat meringankan bebannya sementara.

"Kau lihat, kau memiliki seluruh bakat untuk melakukan ini, Tsunade," kata Jiraiya meyakinkan dan Shizune yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut terjadi, hanya tersenyum lembut.

Mendesah karena kekalahannya, dan meskipun dia membenci apa yang akan ia lakukan, namun akhirnya Tsunade setuju juga.

"Kau harus tahu Jiraiya masih ada kemungkinan Naru-chan akan memiliki ingatannya kembali suatu saat nanti, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya sama sekali tak dapat di prediksi." katanya.

"Naru-chan, ya? Kau semakin terikat denganya, eh, Tsunade?" Jiraiya menyeringai. Sepertinya Tsunade memiliki naluri keibuan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak sadari.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade hendak memarahinya sebelum Jiraiya menjabat tangannya.

"Aku mengerti, Tsunade, dan aku akan menyeberangi jembatan itu ketika itu terjadi. Immoral seperti ini, akan menjadi hal terbaik untuk Naruto saat ini."

.

.

.

.

( Tiga Bulan Kemudian )

"Kau harus lebih cepat, ototou," Shizune mencaci sambil melemparkan lebih banyak senbo ke arah adik angkatnya.

"Hai," Bocah itu tertawa, berpikir semua ini akan menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan.

Memperhatikan kedua muridnya tengah berlati, Tsunade lebih memilih duduk diam memperhatiakan mereka dari tepi lapangan. Siapa yang menyangka kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu dapat mengubah kehidupannya. Seandainya ia telah di beri tahu sebelumnya jika kejadian ini akan terjadi, maka ia akan memilih untuk pergi dari Tanzaku-gai sebelum pertemuannya dengan Jiraiya terjadi.

Namun, Tsunade mengambil peran barunya dengan penuh semangat, ia tak tahu dari mana datangnya naluri keibuan yang dia punya, atau cara mengasuh seorang anak, Tsunade benar-benar tak tahu.

Sekitar sebulan lalu, Shizune dan Tsunade mulai melatih Naruto tentang seni ninja, setelah menghabiskan dua bulan pertama untuk masa pengenalan diri dan hingga giliran membuat Naruto cukup percaya dengan mereka. Ketika hubungan cukup baik telah terjalin dan Naruto sudah mempercayai mereka , Tsunade memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk melatih Naruto, Tsunade memutuskan untuk lebih fokus pada pendekatan praktis ketimbang teoritis.

Untuk saat ini Naruto tak memerlukan teori.

Kegiatan mengenal pribadi seseorang dalam waktu dua bulan bukanlah hal yang mudah, , meskipun ingatannya telah di hapus, Tsunade masih menemukan sedikit kerumitan untuk mengajarinya dan menyuruhnya untuk sedikit tenang.

Dia memang benar-benar anak Kushina.

Sejauh ini Naruto belum menunjukan satupun kemampuan yang Orochimaru tanamkan dalam dirinya, baik atau buruk, tergantung seseorang melihatnya.

Tsunade mungkin bisa membantu namun ia tak mungkin menghalangi sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi nantinya. Melihat senyuman dan tawaan Naruto membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tsunade akan melakukan semua yang ia bisa lakukan untuk melindungi anak itu.

Tsunade rela memberikan hidupnya untuk seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Aduh!" Naruto berteriak, saat salah satu senbo yang di lemparkan Shizune mengenai sasaran.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih cepat lagi, Naru-chan." Shizune tertawa sedangkan Naruto memelototinya. Tidak benar-benar marah padanya, hanya kecewa akhirnya Shizune berhasil mengenainya. Naruto menderita luka di tangannya, beruntung Shizune tak serius saat ini, jika tidak mungkin Naruto tak akan bangun untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Bagus, sekarang tanganku terluka semua," keluh Naruto, tangannya di buat mengantung seperti tak bertenaga.

"Jadikan ini sebuah pelajaran, Naru-chan. Suatu saat nanti kau mungkin akan menghadapi ninja yang memiliki pengetahuan tentang anatomi manusia dan berkemampuan mematikan fungsi bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuh seseorang yang di perlukan untuk kemenangan mereka." Tsunade memberitahukan Naruto dari tepi lapangan .

"Itu sebabnya kami lebih serius melatih refleks, persepsi, dan cara menghindari serangan. Jika musuh tidak bisa memukulmu, dan jika kau dapat menganalisa langkah mereka berikutnya, mereka tidak akan membahayakanmu ... atau merugikanmu dengan segala hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi, "tambah Shizune.

"Apa aku mendengar bagian terakhir untuk membuatku merasa lebih aman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa? Bukankah aku diizinkan untuk bersenang-senang sedikit?" Shizune mengejeknya.

Tidak tahu bagaimana bereaksi, Naruto mencoba untuk meminta maaf kepada kakaknya, sebelum senbon lain menancap di kakinya, melumpuhkan kakinya.

"Pelajaran nomor dua: Jangan biarkan kewaspadaanmu menurun," Shizune tertawa, mengetahui bahwa sebagian besar ninja kalah karena teknik ini. Kebanyakan kunoichi mungkin tidak sekuat atau secepat rekan-rekan pria mereka, Tsunade menjadi salah satu pengecualian, tapi kunoichi lebih dikenal licik dan kejam. Menggunakan keindahan yang dimilikinya untuk menjebak musuh pria, seperti gadis terluka, hanya untuk menusuk mereka dari belakang ketika mereka sedang lengah.

"Ini kejam!" Naruto berteriak, punggungnya digerak-gerakan untuk bisa bangun, namun itu tak berhasil, yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengusap-usap kakinya dengan lengannya.

"Selamat datang di dunia ninja, Nak. Kejam adalah bagian dari gaya hidup seorang ninja, dan kau tak akan pernah menemukan shinobi yang benar-benar baik. Semua bisa berubah menjadi musuh dalam sekejap." Tsunade memberitahukan sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Membantu Naruto dan menyembuhkan lukanya, Namun saat ia melakukan itu, Tsunade melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkannya. Naruto menggunakan ninjutsu medis, tanpa segel tangan.

"Woah!" teriakan Shizune membuat Naruto sedikit takut. Naruto pernah melihat Shizune dan Tsunade meggunakan chakra untuk menyembuhkan cedera yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan. Naruto tak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir tentang ini, berpikir yang di lakukan semua orang adalah menyalurkan chakra mereka ke tangan dan menyalurkanya ke bagian tubuh yang terluka.

"Naru-chan ... bagaimana ... bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" meminta penjelasan, Tsunade bingung dan khawatir.

Berpikir tentang hal itu, _'bagaimana aku melakukannya?'_ ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tindakan itu tampak alami baginya, ia tidak berpikir tentang hal itu, dia baru saja melakukannya. Naruto bukanlah orang terpandai di dunia tapi dia tahu bahwa ada proses untuk segala sesuatu yang di lakukan. Itu sudah menjadi tatanan alam.

"Aku ... Aku tak tahu, kaa-chan. Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" ia bertanya, sedikit takut Tsunade akan marah padanya.

"Salah? Tuhan, tidak! Tapi kau melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak mungkin kau lakukan. Hell! Aku ninja medis terkuat dan terhebat di dunia dan bahkan aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," ia berkomentar.

"Siapa yang bisa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Siapa? Well, tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa melakukanya. Tidak ada yang pernah didokumentasikan dia mampu melakukan itu..."

"Hm? Mampu ... melakukan apa?" anak itu bingung dan bertanya, dan Tsunade hanya menggeleng.

"Hah? Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melamun sebentar," dia tertawa kecil sebelum ia memeriksa luka Yang di derita Naruto, meskipun ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melakukan itu.

"Yah,aku melihat kau sangat layak menjadi ninja medis sepertiku, namun masih panjang perjalannan yang kau lalui sebelum kau sampai ke tingkat sepertiku," katanya, menyadari bahwa luka tidak sembuh.

Meskipun Naruto melakukannya dengan sangat baik, itu tak cukup membuatnya mendapatkan lisensi medis dalam waktu dekat

"Sekarang pulanglah, bersihkan seluruh kotoran yang ada di tubuhmu."

"Ok," Naruto berlari menuju rumah yang mereka tinggali selama ini, mendahuli Shizune dan Tsunade di belakangnya.

"Wow," dia terpesona, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan melihat hari di mana seseorang bisa menggunakan ninjutsu medis tanpa segel tangan. Naruto-ototo punya beberapa potensi yang serius," Shizune berkomentar.

Namun, pujian-nya jatuh di telinga tuli Tsunade yang tiba-tiba meremukan sebuah pohon kayu, merobeknya sampai hancur dan menjadikanya sebuah hujan serpihan kayu.

"Sialan!" Tsunade meraung marah dan mengulangi perbuatan sebelumnya, menghancurkan dan meremukan sebuah pohon seperti pendahulunya. Tak lama kemudian daerah itu penuh dengan kawah dan pohon-pohon yang rusak, sebelum Tsunade kembali tenang.

Tsunade terlihat begitu marah, Meskipun kegembiraannya masih dapat terlihat.

Mendekati dengan hati-hati, Shizune bertanya apa ada yang salah.

"Semuanya," jawab wanita berambut pirang itu, sedangkan Shizune terlihat kebingungan.

Melihat tatapan bingung muridnya, Tsunade memutuskan untuk menguraikan, "Ada seseorang yang pernah memiliki bakat seperti itu dalam ninjutsu medis sebelumnya. Bahkan ia bisa menggunakannya sampai tingkatan tertinggi dan tanpa segel tangan apapun."

"Siapa?" Shizune bertanya, meskipun ia akan segera menyesalinya.

"Kakekku, Senju Hashirama," saut Tsunade.

Ekspresi horor langsung terlihat di wajah Shizune setelah mendengarkan itu, "Tapi itu berarti," dia tidak berani menyelesaikan kalimatnya, berharap apa yang di pikirkannya salah.

Namun dia tidak salah.

"Ini berarti eksperimen Orochimaru berhasil," Tsunade geram, "Bajingan itu berhasil mengintegrasikan kemampuan kakekku pada Naruto."

Tsunade mengutuk keberuntungannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kebangkitan seluruh kemampuan Naruto terjadi.

* * *

( Beberapa hari kemudian: Ruangan Rahasia )

Bekerja di laboratorium terbarunya, Orochimaru menatap hadiah barunya, jika ia bisa menyebutnya begitu. Dia adalah anggota terakhir yang masih hidup hingga saat ini dari Kaguya Clan, Kimimaro.

Orochimaru menemukan anak itu secara kebetulan. Dia telah mendengar tentang perang saudara yang saat ini terjadi di Kirigakure no Sato. Perang antara dua klan yang berasal dari desa yang sama, benar-benar perang yang bodoh. Kirigakure no Sato memang di tempati oleh beberapa klan kuat: Yuki Clan yang anggotanya mampu menggunakan bloodline Ice Release, dan beberapa dari mereka yang begitu berbakat bahkan memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah diri menjadi es. Ada juga Hōzuki Clan yang angggotanya mampu mengubah diri mereka menjadi air dan Klan paling kuat yang cukup terkenal, Kaguya Clan, sebuah klan yang dapat memanifulasi tulang mereka sebagai pertahanan diri.

Orochimaru dapat di katakan sangat mendambakan kekuatan ini, mengetahui bahwa Kekkei Genkai ini, sangat jarang terjadi seperti di manifestasinya, memberikan si pengguna akses bebas dalam menggunakan tulangnya sendiri untuk senjata, senjata yang benar-benar tahan terhadap hampir semua jenis serangan fisik.

Keuntungan lainnya adalah pengguna tak harus maju menyerang, mereka langsung bisa mengubah tulang-tulang mereka menjadi tombak tajam. Walaupun begitu, secara menyeluruh anggota Kaguya Clan lebih memilih Taijutsu sebagai kemampuan utama mereka.

Terlalu buruk pandangan seseorang karena menyingkirkan sebuah garis keturunan karena takut akan kekuatannya. Orochimaru tahu bagaimana Akatsuki membuat markas di jantung Kirigakure, menggunakan Mizukage sebagai boneka untuk tujuan buruk mereka, Orochimaru tau bahwa suatu hari, mungkin tidak sekarang, api perang akan menyala kembali.

Kimimaro memang sudah menunjukan kemampuannya dalam seni ninja di usianya yang sangat muda, namun sayangnya ia menderita penyakit fatal yang membuat karir ninjanya melemah. Orochimaru memang awalnya akan menjadikan Kimimaro sebagai tubuh pengganti baginya, namun karena penyakit yang dideritanya membuat Orochimaru membatalkan itu.

'_Oh, bagus. Dia akan menjadi pengikutku yang sangat kuat,' _Pikir Orochimaru ke depan..

Mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain, Orochimaru mengeluarkan tawa kejam dan jahat. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir akan lepas dari tanganku begitu saja?" tanyanya.

Hari ini akan menjadi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Orochimaru akan menyiksa orang-orang yang mengkhianati dirinya, terutama mata-mata. Ini akan menjadi beberapa permainan kejam yang membawa kesenangan dan sakit bagi manusia sekaligus.

Sebelum Orochimaru sempat melakukan kegiatan penyiksaanya, ia telah di ganggu terlebih dahulu dengan kedatangan Kabuto, muridnya.

"Ada apa, Kabuto-kun?" sedikit geram terdengar jelas dalam suara Orochimaru. Dia hanya benci ketika seseorang mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Kalau bukan karena fakta bahwa Kabuto adalah aset yang sangat berharga baginya dan untuk tujuannya, Orochimaru kemungkinan besar telah membunuhnya sejak dulu.

"Sebuah pesan dari salah satu informan anda, Orochimaru-sama," dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. " Naruto selamat dari ledakan itu, dan tampaknya ia telah memperoleh kemampuan untuk menggunakan ninjutsu medis tanpa menggunakan segel tangan, meskipun masih jauh dari sempurna," tambahnya, meskipun Kabuto tidak mengakuinya, ia agak iri terhadap anak itu.

Kemampuan untuk menggunakan ninjutsu medis tanpa menggunakan segel tangan adalah sesuatu yang hampir semua ninja medis inginkan, entah itu untuk tujuan jahat ataupun tidak.

"Dan dia sekarang berada di bawah asuhan mantan rekan setim Anda, Tsunade, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebelum ia perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur, mencoba menghindari amukan dan amarah tuannya.

Untuk kebingungannya, Orochimaru hanya menyeringai sebelum ia mulai tertawa, "Kukukuku." Tawanya terdengan pelan sebelum mencapai puncaknya, membuat seluruh bawahannya di ruangan yang berbeda ikut mendengarkan tawa gelap dan menakutkan tuan mereka.

"Oh, sempurna! Semuanya bekerja dengan sempurna!" katanya.

"Tuan?" pria berambut perak itu bingung. Apa yang bekerja dengan sempurna?

"Kabuto-kun, siapakah menurutmu dia antara kami bertiga yang menjadi terkuat?" tanyanya.

Tak tau harus bagaimana menjawab, tatapi ia mengetahui juga jika ia tak memiliki pilihan dalam hal ini. Kabuto berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menjawab, "Biasanya aku akan mengatakan jika Jiraiya-sama adalah yang terkuat di antara kalian bertiga, tetapi ketika mendengar hilangnya lengan Jiraiya-sama karena ledakan itu, saya bisa mengatakan jika kaulah yang terkuat, Orochimaru-sama. "

Orochimaru hanya mengangguk mendengarkan kejujuran muridnya, dan berpikir kalkulatif, "Benar, dengan hilangnya lengannya, kemampuan Jiraiya dalam bertarung akan menurun drastis, meskipun ia akan tetap menjadi individu yang berbahaya jika tak berhati-hati menghadapinya. Namun, sama seperti setiap kali aku mencoba menjadi yang terkuat di antara kami bertiga, Tsunade selalu menutupi jalan untuk itu." akunya.

"?" Kabuto terkejut mendengar tuannya mengatakan itu.

"Di antara kami bertiga, Tsunade memiliki kualitas dan kekuatan yang unik yang Jiraiya dan aku hanya bisa bermimpi untuk memilikinya. Kontrol cakra yang sempurna dan cadangan cakra yang sangat banyak membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna, terlebih kekuatan pukulan super yang dia miliki, meskipun aku belum menyaksikan sendiri kebenaran itu, namun dari apa yang ku dengar dari sumber yang begitu handal, kekuatan pukulan Tsunade dapat menghancurkan bagian vital dan kerusakan yang nyata, mampu membuat luka fatal yang akan membunuh musuhnya dalam hitungan detik."

"Tapi semua keterampilannya kini mulai memudar, Tsunade-sama telah meninggalkan masa kejayaannya dan ia lebih memilih menjadi pengembara, belum lagi masa lalunya yang begitu kelam dan saat ini usianya sudah memasuki usia lima puluhan," Kabuto berpendapat sebelum dia merasakan menggigil di bagian belakang punggungnya.

Di suatu tempat, Tsunade merasa hidungnya gatal dan mulai bersin.

"Mungkin benar, saat ini usia Tsunade sudah memasuki lima puluhan. Namun, Tsunade merupakan keturunan Senju Hashirama dan Mito Uzumaki. Usia tak akan mempengaruhi apapun.," Balas Orochimaru.

Mata Kabuto melebar mendengarnya dan keringat dingin terasa membasahi keningnnya. Menurut informasi yang selama ini ia kumpulkan, Mito Uzumaki merupakan Kunoichi terkuat sepanjang masa, walaupun ia tak sekuat suaminya, Hashirama Senju. Mito Uzumaki juga merupakan ninjutsu master dan seseorang yang sangat ahli dalam teknik Fuinjutsu. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyainginya adalah Senju Toka, master genjutsu yang dapat membuat seorang Madara terpleset karenannya.

"Seseorang keturunan dari kedua klan terkuat, Uzumaki Clan dan Senju Clan," Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit takut. Kedua klan merupakan keluarga jauh yang masih terhubung dengan keunikan yang hampir sama; umur yang panjang dan kekuatan hdup yang begitu hebat meskipun sudah memasuki usia lanjut. Tsunade mengkin saja mewarisi salah satu keunikan itu.

"Ya, Tsunade mungkin memang sudah tua, Kabuto-kun, namun berkat keturunan langka tersebut , aku memperkirakan bahwa ia masih akan mampu melawan seolah-olah dia masih berumur muda walaupun ia telah berumur tujuh puluhan. Meskipun fakta ia bukanlah master ninjutsu sepertiku dan Jiraiya, dan tidak terlalu dekat dengan sensei, atau bukanlah seseorang pengguna genjutsu yang mahir, namun ia dapat dengan mudah melampaui kami berdua jika ia menyempatkan waktu untuk berlatih." Orochimaru cemberut pada saat mengatakan itu, benar-benar tak menyukai mengakuinya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti mengapa aku meninggalkan bocah itu?" Bibir Orochimaru membentuk sebuah seringaian sedangkan Kabuto tak lebih terlihat seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ledakan itu sudah di atur sejak awal bukan? Dan bocah itu tidak benar-benar dalam keadaan bahaya yang nyata," kata Kabuto.

"Ya, memang aku tak dapat membunuh Jiraiya saat itu, tetapi kita terkadang memang harus mengambil resiko," ia menyeringai, ini seperti dirinya tengah berjudi dan menunggu hasil yang besar.

Sebuah benda berharga yang terlepas dari tangganya.

"Jadi kau lihat, Kabuto-kun, sama seperti aku ingin melatih dan membentuk anak itu, bahkan jika saya berhasil membunuh Jiraiya, sensei pati akan mencaritahu tentang tindakanku dan menemukan bagaimanapun caranya untuk melacak keberadaanku. Tapi sekarang mereka pasti berpikir jika aku akan menyangka mereka benar-benar mati, dan fakta aku tak membutuhkan bocah itu lagi, mereka akan mengabaikanku dan meninggalkanku sendirian." katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Seperti yang kita bicarakan, saat ini, Tsunade merupakan Kunoichi terkuat saat ini dan dulu ia yang mengajariku bagaimana cara berpedang. Dan sekarang biarkan ia melatih bocah itu," katanya sambil tertawa melihat ironi yang sedang terjadi. "Dan setelah anak itu mencapai tingkatan yang mumpuni, aku akan merebutnya kembali dan mencoba untuk mengendalikannya. Aku pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, dan kali ini itu akan terjadi kembali," katanya sambil tertawa sekali lagi sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti..

Saat ia melanjutkan kegiatannya, Kabuto hanya bisa berdiri diam di sana, bingung. Hormat dan takut untuk bertanya kembali pada White Snake legendaris yang dikenal sebagai Orochimaru.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haah… inilah chapter ketiga dari The Birth of Strength Damned, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi masukan, saran, pujian, dan kritik yang pastinya saya sangat hargai.

Tak salah menyisihkan waktu kalian 5-10 detik untuk mengetik review. Mengetahui cerita ini masih di tunggu kehadirannya membuatku semangat.

Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan di tanyakan. Tapi ingat, gunakan bahasa yang sopan.

Dan poling masih terbuka untuk kalian semua yang ingin menjawab.

Pairing :

Naruto x Hinata

Naruto x Sakura

Naruto x ino

Naruto x Temari

Naruto x Haku

Naruto x Lainya ( Sebutkan siapa wanitanya )

Naruto x harem

Hewan Kochiyose Naruto :

Gamabunta

4 penjaga mata angin Uzushiogakure

Manda

Katsuyu

Lainnya ( Menurut kalian yang menarik dan juga kekuatannya )

Segini dulu polingnya. Ku harap reder mau menjawabnya.

Sekali lagi review yang banyak, biar author semangat menulisnya.

See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Birth of Strength Damned  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Anventure And Romance  
**

**Main Fair : Naruto **

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ( Miss ) Typo, OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, Godlike!Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto" - Human Talking.

_'Naruto' - _Human Thought.

**"Grrr" **- Bijuu / Summon Talking.

**"Hmm"** - Bijuu / Summon Thought.

**"****Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" - **Jutsu.

**( Konoha Gakure no Sato ) **- Location.

**...**

**...**

**...**

( Naruto - Umur 4 tahun)

"Ugh," suara rintihan terdengar dari hutan. Suara yang berasal dari bocah kecil dengan beberapa luka dan darah yang telah mengering, anak itu melihat sekeliling, mendesah dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju desa.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak muda berambut pirang berumur 4 tahun, berjalan di sepanjang salah satu dari banyak jalan-jalan Konoha dengan wajah tanpa emosi dan tabah. Namun sebelumnya, dirinya telah dipukuli oleh beberapa anak nakal. Terlalu buruk melihat anak-anak nakal itu tertawa saat kondisi anak itu memburuk.

Itu terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, anak-anak itu telah lama berlalu dan membiarkan Naruto terlupakan di situ. Dan pada akhirnya, hal itu bukan menjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, membuat Naruto jatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur kecil sementara pria hanya menjawab, "Hati-hati saat berjalan, anak nakal!"

Tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berteriak pada pria itu, Naruto hanya meninggalkannya, berjalan menyusuri jalan. Dingin, kotor dan lapar, ia rasakan sekaligus. Dan ia merasakan cairan hangat membasahi wajahnya.

Penasaran, ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Itu basah, katanya, dan untuk beberapa alasan ia terus mencurahkan cairan hangat itu di wajahnya. Air mata. Dia menangis. Naruto mengutuk, dan dia memaksa dirinya untuk menghentikan air matanya. Anak itu sudah lama menyadari bahwa menangis tidak pernah memecahkan masalah yang di miliki; menangis hanya untuk mereka yang lemah.

Namun, meskipun ia telah berusahan untuk mengentikan air matanya, Namun, Naruto tak mampu juga untuk menghentikan air matanya. Tak dapat memahami mengapa hal ini terjadi, anak itu berlari. Saat ia berlari pikirannya memutar semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Mendapat pengusiran dari panti asuhan yang dititipinya oleh pengurus tua yang jahat itu . Naruto telah bertanya pada dirinya berkali-kali mengapa semua ini terjadi pada dirinya? Namun ia tak menemukan jawabanya.

Ingatan lainya saat dirinya di pukuli oleh beberapa anak nakal dan tak ada yang menolongnya. Dia tahu itu tak akan terjadi, anak-anak biasa akan meremehkannya dan secara keseluruhan mereka tak ingin memiliki hubungan dengannya. Tak di pungkiri, mereka ingin berteman denganya, namun, ketika orang tua mereka memberi tahukan dan menjelek-jelekan dirinnya di depan anaknya, semua berubah. Mereka menjauhinya.

Kenangan hanya menjadi penderitaan dan kesedihan dalam dirinya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya lagi dengan cara yang sama. Anak itu terus berlari, lebih cepat dan lebih keras lagi, berusaha melupakan tentang mereka dengan mendorong kenangan buruk dalam benaknya sejauh mungkin. Namun seberapa besar usahanya, ia tak akan berhasil. Kesedihan dan penderitaan telah melekat dalam hidupnya.

_"Kenapa, kenapa aku harus menderita!"_ pikirnya sambil terus berlari.

Anak itu telah berjalan selama beberapa menit sebelum ia memasuki apartemennya. Tempat itu cukup layak untuk di tinggali Naruto dan berterima kasilah karena pemilik apartemen yang bersikap baik padanya.

Hampir tidak ada orang di desa yang memperhatikannya, kecuali orang tua itu, alias, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage dan para pekerja dari Ichiraku Ramen, Ayame dan Teuchi.

Tiga. Hanya tiga orang di seluruh desa, dari seratus ribu orang yang memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto sedikit bersyukur sekaligus sedih mengetahui itu. Jujur, Naruto iri dengan anak-anak seusianya. Meskipun mereka sering di marahi ataupun sering bertengkar dengan orang tua mereka, Naruto tetap iri dengan apa yang mereka miliki dan apa yang dia inginkan.

Orang tua mereka membantu mereka tentang tujuan dalam hidup.

"Apa yang aku miliki?" Naruto bertanya-tanya sebelum pikirannya perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam ingatannya yang terdalam.

_"Laknat!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Setan!"_

"Diam ..."

Kenangan buruk terus mengotori ingatannnya meskipun ia berusaha untuk melupakannya.

_"Pecundang!"_

_"Pembuat onar!"_

_"Sampah!"_

_"Pembunuh!"_

"Diam!" perlahan dan terus kenangan mengerikan dari masa lalu terus bermunculan di kepalanya, semakin terpuruk dengan masing-masing penghinaan.

_"Binatang kotor!"_

_"Tidak ada gunanya kau hidup!"_

_"Setan!"_

"Aku … DIAM!"

* * *

( Mimpi berakhir - Naruto Usia 6 tahun )

Bangun dengan terkesiap dan dengan deru nafas yang memburu, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan mulai fokus. Dia tidak lagi berada di apartemen kecil, atau di desa yang mengerikan dalam mimpi buruknya, dia ada di rumah.

Rumah.

Memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah rintihan "ugh" dan saat ia menjulurkan tanganya kedepan, dapat ia rasakan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mimpi yang aneh," gumamnya sambil menyeka keringat dari pelipisnya. Sekarang dia menyadari hal itu, Naruto merasa risih memakai pakaian tidur nya, benar-benar basah karena keringatnya. "Mimpi yang sangat aneh."

Bangun dari tempat tidur futon-nya, Naruto mulai membuka pakaian yang mulai terasa tak nyaman di pakai dan melemparnya ke samping. Tak ingin membangunkan ibu atau saudara perempuannya, Naruto mengeringkan keringat yang tersisa dengan sebuah handuk kecil dan kemudian memakai sepasang pakaian yang di ambil dari dalam lemari dan kembali tidur.

Untuk hanyut sekali lagi ke dunia ketenangan.

Mengabaikan bayangan yang sejak awal berdiri di depan pintu sebelum sosok itu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

( Sementara itu di Konoha )

Sangat tersembunyi di bawah tanah Konoha terjalin dan terbentuk terowongan-terowongan yang mengarah ke basis sebuah operasi. Dinding tanah dan batu serta pola-pola rumit yang di bentuk membuat cahaya sulit untuk menerobos masuk.

Shimura Danzō, tetua Konoha dan mantan pemimpin operasi militer, dan sekarang ia pemimpin sebuah organisasi Root, melihat-lihat daftar murid academi, mencari calon potensial untuk di rekrut ke dalam divisi gelapnya. Setelah di bubarkan Hokage ke tiga beberapa tahun yang lalu, kekuatan mereka sudah tak lagi di perlukan.

Sebuah gagasan bodoh yang ada dalam pikiran orang tua itu.

Sejujurnya, banyak orang, bahkan mereka yang mengenalnya dengan baik, meragukan, mereka tak pernah sepenuhnya memahami pendirian anggota terakhir yang masih hidup dari klan yang cukup terkenal Shimura Clan, sebuah klan yang pernah menjadi klan dengan kekuatan setara Sarutobi Clan Konoha.

Saat melihat lembaran sebelumnya, Danzō memperkirakan kualitas ninja mulai menurun. Root mencari lebih dari hanya sekedar bakat untuk bisa menjadi anggota; semua yang di berikan benar-benar baik, kepribadian, potensi, kesehatan, dll individu yang paling umum yang didekati adalah anak yatim sementara anggota klan jarang didekati karena kesetiaan mereka kepada klannya masing-masing dan Hokage pada umumnya, dengan hanya beberapa pengecualian langka pernah dilakukan. Untuk memaksa.

Contoh Aburame Torune dan Yamanaka Fu, meskipun muda, mereka adalan ninja yang luar biasa dalam divisi meskipun usia mereka yang masih terlalu muda itu. Pikirannya, bukan usia yang menjadi beban untuk melangkah menjadi orang terkuat dalam dunia Shinobi, Tapi kemauan dan tekad.

Saat ia melihat dokumen sebelumnya lagi, Danzō mengatur programnya ke dalam tiga kategori berbeda: Disetujui, Potensi, dan Ditolak. Meskipun berbeda, semua kategori memiliki satu kesamaan: suatu proses.

Kategori yang Disetujui berarti bahwa individu itu siap untuk didekati oleh salah satu bawahan terbaik Danzō, menyamar tentu saja, dan menawarkan kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan barisan mereka sebagai salah satu divisi elit tersembunyi Konoha.

Potensi kategori berarti bahwa individu menunjukkan potensi sebagai seorang ninja tetapi Danzō membutuhkan lebih banyak perkembangan dan lebih mengenal kepribadia mereka sebelum merekrut mereka.

Kategori yang Ditolak berarti bahwa individu memiliki keterampilan dalam seni ninja yang begitu buruk.

Setiap kali anggota yang bergabung ke dalam Root, Danzō menanamkan sesuatu yang sangat jelas di pikiran mereka di hari pertama bergabung. Akar adalah kesempurnaan. Akar mampu melakukan pekerjaan kotor yang lain orang tidak bisa menanganinya. Akar adalah bayangan tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang lain. Akar adalah pelindung bisu Konoha. Akar adalah orang-orang yang tak terlihat yang mendukung pohon besar Konoha dari kedalaman tanah.

Dan yang paling penting dari semua: Akar adalah bukan untuk yang lemah.

Sayangnya, Konoha Shinobi Academy saat ini tidak memiliki bakat atau individu tertentu yang ia cari.

Meskipun Danzō akan berharap untuk memiliki Uchiha terakhir di jajaran nya, namun ia tak akan melakukannya karena saudara dari bocah itu, Itachi.

"Seharusnya aku melepaskan diri dari anak itu ketika aku memiliki kesempatan," Danzō bergumam sebelum menyesap kembali teh beras merah nya, minuman yang menjadi favoritnya. Danzō benci mengakuinya tapi Itachi memainkan perannya dengan baik. Anak itu tahu ia tak akan bisa main-main dengannya, Danzō tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Itachi telah selangkah lebih maju. Dengan menjadi mantan Kapten Anbu, Itachi memiliki pengetahuan tentang informasi tergelap dan paling kotor yang dimiliki Konoha. Dengan dirinya yang sekarang menghilang, dan hubungannya ke Konoha terputus, mungkin ia bisa bermain-main sedikit.

Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak menemukan catatan tentang Ninja yang layak dari akademi, Danzō mulai menyingkirkan daftar murid akademi sebelum matanya menangkap sekilas kertas yang sebelumnya tak terbaca.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika seseorang diminta untuk menggambarkan Uzumaki Naruto, banyak kata-kata yang akan berputar dalam pikiran mereka.

Sombong.

Hyperaktif.

Kurang ajar.

Lalai.

Naruto memang bukanlah anak yang jenius, tak seperti keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, dia jauh dari itu. Namun, Anak itu adalah seorang pekerja keras ... ketika ia ingin menjadi sesuatu, ia akan melakukan segala hal agar mimpinya terwujud.

Naruto memiliki keturunan yang besar, Danzo tak buta terhadap fakta bahwa anak itu adalah anak dari Yondaime dan istrinya.

Sayangnya, secara harfiah, anak itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Jika kau mendengarkanku, Hiruzen, ini tidak akan pernah terjadi," pria itu tidak senang ketika ia mendengar tentang hilangnya jinchūriki Konoha itu, tidak sedikit pun.

Danzō ingin melatih anak itu ketika ia berusia 4 sampai 5 tahun, tetapi keinginannya ditolak. Banyak angggota dewan tidak ingin apa yang mereka sebut "Bocah setan" mempelajari cara-cara untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan banyak orang lain yang acuh tak acuh pada anak itu.

Danzō tahu bahwa mayoritas dari mereka melakukan hal ini karena takut hal buruk akan terjadi nantinya, Konoha mungkin memiliki tiga generasi jinchūriki, dengan Naruto sebagai yang ketiga, tetapi dua sebelumnya tak pernah mengalami situasi buruk. Dari semua desa, Konoha belum sekalipun tercatat Bijuu yang mereka miliki mengamuk dalam desa, sebelum Kyubi no Yōko menyerang beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Mengapa kau tak membiarkan pengetahuan itu di ketahui banyak orang, Hiruzen. Kau terlalu pengecut," Danzō memang menghormati Hiruzen sebagai orang yang berani mengambil tindakan dan prestasi yang cemerlang sebagai seorang ninja. Namun, Hiruzen baru-baru ini melalui serangkaian pilihan buruk yang akhirnya membawa situasi buruk untuk Konoha kedepan.

Sekarang, tak ada lagi!

"Sudah waktunya untuk perubahan, Hiruzen. Kau membawa masalah ini karena sikapmu sendiri," gumam Danzō, hilangnya jinchūriki yang merekamiliki telah mematahkan punggung Konoha. Hiruzen tidak layak untuk memerintah lagi.

Sudah waktunya untuk perubahan.

* * *

(Di tempat lain di Konoha)

Saat duduk di kursinya, saat memikirkan desanya, perbaikan akhir kerusakan yang di bawa Kyuubi yang perlahan tapi pasti hampir selesai. Sarutobi Hiruzen, mantan Hokage dan sekarang telah kembali mendapatkan kembali jabatannya karena kematian Yondaime Hokage.

Lahir dan besar dalam perang waktu atau lebih dikenal sebagai Great Clan Wars juga disebut Perang tak berujung oleh beberapa orang, Hiruzen, sama seperti anak lainya, ia di paksa tumbuh cepat dan mengenal arti kekejaman dan perang. Menjadi Hokage dan duduk di kantor dan menjadi seorang Hokage dengan masa jabatan terpanjang. Selama hidup, Hiruzen telah mendapatkan banyak gelar terhormat; The Professor, The Strongest Kage, The God Shinobi, dan banyak lainnya.

Namun, Hiruzen harus mengakui bahwa beberapa judul-judul ini cukup berlebihan. Hiruzen akan setuju bila ia adalah Kage terkuat ...dijamannya. Tapi dibandingkan dengan beberapa legenda dari mantan guru Hiruzen, ia hanya seperti genangan air di tepi danau yang besar, mengesankan tapi jauh dari kata sempurna.

Salah satu yang terkenal dan yang paling kuat dari legenda adalah mereka yang merupakan bagian dari **Sanada no Jūyūshi** (The Ten Braves Sanada).

Hiruzen tertawa saat ia mengingat kisah tersebut dan bertanya-tanya berapa lama hal ini akan terulang kembali. Hiruzen telah menceritakan pada mantan muridnya dan anak-anaknya sendiri, seperti ayahnya dan mantan gurunya Hashirama dan Tobirama mengatakan kepadanya, tapi dia tahu bahwa murid-muridnya dan anak-anaknya menganggap itu tidak lebih dari sebuah dongeng belaka yang disulap selama era tersebut.

"Oh, bagaimana mereka tidak tahu," ia mengambil tarikan panjang dari pipa di mulutnya saat ia mulai mengenang kisah tersebut.

Saat ia teringat The Ten Braves Sanada dulunya yang menjadi kelompok yang beranggota sepuluh dengan kekuatan hebatnya masing-masing, legendaris dan terkenal di dunia Ninja yang dipekerjakan oleh panglima perang dan taktik militer Sanada Yukimura, alias, **Kosen no K Oki** (Crimson Demon of War) .

The ten Braves terbentuk ketika Sanada diperlukan untuk menyewa dan menemukan prajurit paling terampil untuk membantunya mempertahankan rumah leluhurnya Istana Osaka dari musuh-musuhnya. Dengan jumlah terbatas waktu dan sumber daya Yukimura hanya mampu mempekerjakan sepuluh Ninja.

Para anggotanya tidak lain adalah: Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, Uzumaki Hiroshige, Sarutobi Sasuke - ayah Hiruzen sendiri, Hattori Hanzo Pertama - ayah dari Hanzō Salamander - Kirigakure Saizo, Fūma Kotaro, Mochizuki Chiyome- satu-satunya anggota perempuan The ten Braves - Hyuga Hashira, dan Oroku Saki.

Meskipun skeptis terhadap rumor yang mengelilingi mereka, panglima yang telah merekrut sepuluh ninja dalam timnya, meskipun Hiruzen tahu orang itu tak punya pilihan lain. Selain menjadi perkumpulan ninja legendari, tim ini juga akan menjadi awal pertemuan antara Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama - sebelum salah satu menjadi pemimpin klan masing-masing - dalam apa yang kemudian akan menjadi persaingan sengit dan legendaris antara dua pihak.

Ketika kekuatan mereka tidak lagi di butuhkan dengan kekalahan musuh Yukimura dalam tujuh tahun penyewaan, mereka bersepuluh kemudian berpisah dan membuat prestasi masing-masing. Membuat nama mereka sangat di takuti dalam perang dan membuat sejarah baru.

Hashirama dan Madara akan dikenal di seluruh dunia karena pertempuran besar dan ganas mereka antara satu sama lain. Pertempuran yang begitu begitu sengit terjadi, mampu mengubah lingkungan dan lanskap bumi.

Sarutobi Sasuke kemudian mendapat julukan the **Kyoki no Saru** ( The Wild Monkey ), dan **Sen'en no Sasuke** (Sasuke The Monkey Sage). Meskipun Hiruzen tidak tahu ayahnya terlalu baik, karena memiliki umur yang pendek dalam dunia Shinobi, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar shinobi yang sangat dihormati dan kuat ... meskipun dia kurang menguntungkan dalam menggait kunoichi dan sebagian wanita bangsawan.

"Bagaimana dia dan ibu saling jatuh cinta, aku tak akan pernah tau," Hiruzen tertawa, memiliki karakteristik ayahnya yang melekat pada dirinya, meskipun sebagian ia bangun sendiri.

Mesum.

Uzumaki Hiroshige kemudian dikenal sebagai **Hyakunen Shodōka** ( One Hundred Calligraphist), karena usia yang bebitu panjang dan penguasaan dalam kaligrafi dan fūinjutsu dan juga disebut sebagai **Uzushio no Kensei** ( Sword Saint dari Whirling Tides ) gelar lain yang diberikan kepadanya untuk keterampilan legendaris dalam kenjutsu, yang bahkan Madara sangat menghormatinya untuk itu.

Hiruzen harus mengakui bahwa ia sering bingung ketika membaca berita ini. Setelah semua, Uchiha Madara hampir tidak memiliki rasa hormat untuk siapa pun, selain Hashirama. Dan bagaimana kebencian bisa tumbuh dalam dirinya..

Hattori Hanzo kemudian menemukan Amegakure no Sato bersama dengan klan lain, ia kemudian menjadi pemimpin dan menjadi summoner pertama dari Salamander milik Clan itu, klan memiliki panggilan yang lebih kuat dan terkenal daripada panggilan terkenal dari klan- klan Konoha karena mereka berdiri dalam hirarki di alam bebas.

Kirigakure Saizo, kemudian di kenal sebagai Hōzuki Saizo, kemudian menemukan Kirigakure no Sato, di samping Yuki Clan, dan menjadi Shodai Mizukage dalam proses pembangunan desa. Saizo juga dikenal sebagai wielder pertama dari **Kurikiribōchō** (Chop Charping Knife) dan pendiri dari Tujuh Swordsmen dari Mist Hidden.

Fūma Kotaro kemudian menjadi pemimpin Fūma Clan di Kusagakure no Sato, ia juga akan menjadi orang yang berjuang dan membunuh Hattori Hanzo Pertama dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi Pertama, meskipun ia akan mati dalam pertempuran yang sama karena luka yang ditinggalkan oleh Hanzo.

Mochizuki Chiyome, yang namanya kemudian akan berubah menjadi Yuki, Yuki Clan. Dikenal di seluruh dunia sebagai kunoichi terkuat waktunya dan wanita pertama yang menjadi anggota dari Tujuh Swordsmen dari Mist Hidden. Penguasaan dia atas Kekkei Genkai klan-nya akan selamanya tertanam dalam benak musuh-musuhnya. Penguasaan tersebut memungkinkan Chiyome untuk benar-benar mengubah lanskap dan suhu dirinya menjadi lebih dingin dari es dan salju.

Hyuga Hashira dikenal jauh dan luas untuk penguasaan taijutsu, tidak hanya Hyuga Clan taijustu yang Gentle Fist – banyak gaya taijutsu yang ia ciptakan sendiri dan ia juga terkenal sebagai pengguna naginata, benar-benar keterampilan yang tak tertandingi; efektif membuatnya menjadi master taijutsu terhebat selama pendirian Konoha.

Terakhir, Oroku Saki, alias Shodai Raikage dari Kumo, adalah pendekar guru dan pelatih dari kaliber tertinggi, cocok hanya dengan Konoha Nidaime Hokage, dan adalah orang yang menemukan Alat legendaris peninggalan Rikudou Sannin dan salah satu beberapa individu langka yang memiliki cukup chakra untuk menggunakannya tanpa batas dan tak mengalami kematian.

Berpikir tentang legenda ini, Hiruzen tidak bisa membantu dan sedikit kecewa dengan generasi sekarang ini. Dengan berlalunya waktu, banyak pikiran legenda yang akan berubah menjadi mitos yang banyak sering didramatisasi untuk membuat mereka lebih menarik. Sehingga generasi masa depan akan menjadi sangat skeptis dan menganggap semuanya hanya legenda. Menganggap kekuatan seperti itu tak pernah ada.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Hiruzen memutuskan untuk fokus pada saat ini bukan masa lalu.

"Kau bisa keluar, Jiraiya," Hiruzen memerintahkan, setelah merasakan merasakan cakra muridnya berada di dektanya.

"Sialan, kau mengetauhnya, eh, orang tua?" Jiraiya terkekeh. Hiruzen masih belum kehilangan sentuhannya.

"Butuh waktu seratus tahun untuk kau dapat ..." Hiruzen menghentikan kata-kata sebelumnya kata baru segera tertangkap di tenggorokan saat ia melihat, atau kekurangan itu, hilangnya lengan dari mantan muridnya.

"Jiraiya, apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya dengan ketidakpercayaan dan kepedulian terhadap muridnya.

Hiruzen tahu bahwa Jiraiya itu tidak lemah dan masih dianggap sebagai salah satu ninja yang paling kuat di dunia, menjadi kandidat utama untuk gelar Hokage jika dia mengundurkan diri. Tapi dengan kehilangan lenganya, mungkin ia menghadapi musuh yang kuat atau lebih kuat lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang," Jiraiya mendesah, pria itu tahu ini akan terjadi. "Tapi, hei, aku kembali setelah hampir dua tahun dan ini bagaimana caramu menyambutku?"

Hiruzen hanya bisa keringat jatuh dan tertawa ringan mendengar komentar mantan muridnya, kedatanganya benar-benar membuat situasi kembali membaik.

"Jiraiya, kau yang terbaik," Hiruzen terkekeh.

"Aku tahu itu," pria itu tersenyum dan membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

"Namun, keadaanmu jauh dari kata baik, Jiraiya."

_"Oh, well. Hanya beberapa kehilangan. Itu tak akan mengurangi eksistensiku,"_ Jiraiya mengangkat bahunya, menggeser kursi dan duduk tanpa di perintah. Membicarakan hal penting?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

To Be Continued

Haah… inilah chapter keempat dari The Birth of Strength Damned, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi masukan, saran, pujian, dan kritik yang pastinya saya sangat hargai.

Tak salah menyisihkan waktu kalian 5-10 detik untuk mengetik review. Mengetahui cerita ini masih di tunggu kehadirannya membuatku semangat.

Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan di tanyakan. Tapi ingat, gunakan bahasa yang sopan.

**Chapter kelima sudah dalam pengerjaan ... Akan di publish jika review chapter ini mencapai up 115. Smakin banyak review,,,, Smakin cepat publish...  
**

**DAN UNTUK PAIRING, SEMENTARA SUDAH DI TENTUKAN.**

**Dan tersisa 3 slot kosong di harem, silahkan pilih :**

Guren

Tayuya

Karin

Hinata

Ino

Kurotsuchi

Temari

Samui

Fem!Haku

Hanabi

**Yang terbanyak akan dimasukkan ke 3 slot kosong di harem.**

**Dah segini dulu... REVIEW YANG BANYAK YAH.**

**See You Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Birth of Strength Damned  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Anventure And Romance  
**

**Main Fair : Naruto **

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ( Miss ) Typo, OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, Godlike!Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto" - Human Talking.

_'Naruto' - _Human Thought.

**"Grrr" **- Bijuu / Summon Talking.

**"Hmm"** - Bijuu / Summon Thought.

**"****Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" - **Jutsu.

**( Konoha Gakure no Sato ) **- Location.

**...**

**...**

**...**

( Dengan Naruto )

Sebuah peraturan yang di buat dan di simpan dalam kepala kecil Naruto. Jika dia tidak mengikuti aturan-aturan yang dibuatnya sendiri, maka sederhana; mati. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berlatih selama tiga jam nonstop, terlihat dari ujung rambut hingga kaki dan pakaian yang ia kenakan basah karena keringat.

Menghancurkan bola dan menghindari pukulan dengan kecepatan angin, pukulan yang dengan mudah menghancurkan batu raksasa, ia benar-benar tak mengenal Tsunade Senju.

Wanita itu pernah melakukan program latihan ini saat masih menjabat jadi ketua rumah sakit Konoha. Pelatihan yang brutal dan lebih sering di gunakan untuk menghancurkan sebuah divisi, dan hasilnya luar biasa: jika musuhmu tak dapat menyerangmu; mereka tak akan menyakitimu, dan jika kau dapat melihat langkah berikutnya sebelum mereka melakukanya; kau dapat melakukannya sebagai serangan balik.

Yang paling sederhana yang harus di lakukan seorang medic nin adalah bagiamana cara menghindar, kapan harus menghindar, dan bagaimana cara untuk menyerang balik.

Tsunade tahu, dengan DNA Hashirama yang ada pada tubuh anaknya, salah satu ninja yang paling kuat yang pernah hidup di bumi, ia harus memberikan pelatihan untuk anaknya lebih jauh lagi agar dapat memanfaatkan karunia yang telah di berikan sebaik mungkin.

Tsunade merupakan master taijutsu meskipun metode pilihannya hanya menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya dengan kekuatan supernya. Meskipun sederhana dan mudah, taijutsu academi menjadi tak berguna ketika seseorang naik ke tahap Chunin dan Jonin, taijutsu academi hanya sebuah batu loncatan untuk memeahami gaya bertempur.

Kemampuan ninjutsu Naruto berjalan lambat karena jumlah cakra besar yang ia miliki, jumlah cakra yang dua kali lebih besar dari dirinya, tetapi mereka mampu untuk mengubahnya dengan pelatihan kontrol cakra yang mereka berikan setiap hari.

Hasil lain dari pelatihan kontrol cakra yang di berikan padanya adalah; ia berhasil melakukan Bunshin no Jutsu dengan sempurna.

Namun, masalah lain datang dari genjutsu. Sangat susah baginya mengontrol cakra untuk menggunakan teknik genjutsu.

"Bukan salahku lahir dengan jumlah cakra yang mengagumkan," Naruto menggerutu, mengetahui bahwa Genjutsu yang di ajarkan ibunya sangat susah untuk di kuasaianya.

Sayang sekali, tingkat cakra yang mengagumkan namun lemah akan kontrol cakra.

"Ow," anak itu mengerang, rasa sakit di perutnya akan ia rasakan sampai beberapa waktu, dan itu sangat sakit. Salahkan ibunya yang memukulnya saat ingin melakukan genjutsu terhadap ibunya.

"Yah, aku harus mengatakan, apa yang kau lakukan sudah cukup baik," Tsunade tersenyum dengan bangga sambil menyeka keringat dari dahinya dengan handuk kecil.

"Namun, aku ingat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan bertahan hingga empat jam bukan tiga jam," ia tersenyum sekali lagi, dan kali ini terlihat lebih sadis dari yang sebelumnya.

'_Oh, omong kosong!'_ Naruto mengutuk, mengingat taruhan yang dibuat dengan ibunya. Naruto ingin lari saat ini, namun fakta ibunya yang mengangkatnya dan menark kakinya, membuat ia tak dapat melakukan itu.

"Kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Umm, kau akan membiarkanku pergi?" Naruto berharap.

"Yep," kata Tsunade.

"Benarkah?" anak itu tidak bisa percaya keberuntungannya.

"Tidak," dia berbohong sambil menyeringai. Naruto seharusnya tahu itu tidak akan mudah.

"Kau wanita yang dingin, kaa-chan."

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi yang terbaik," ia berucap sambil menyeret Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

_"Itu bukan sebuah pujian serigala tua!"_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, mengetahui jika mengatakan terang-terangan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan saja

_"Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan. Memangnya, apa yang bisa dia lakukan padaku?"_

* * *

(Dengan Shizune dan Tsunade)

Shizune mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil saat gurunya memarahi anaknya dan tertawa sedikit keras saat Tsunade membacakan sebuah cerita untuk Naruto.

Rumah mereka berada berada di salah satu basis operasi yang digunakan Jiraiya untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai desa-desa terdekat, dengan memerintahkan satu atau dua anggota dari jaringan mata-matanya tinggal di dalamnya untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

Sudah setahun sejak mereka mengadopsi Naruto ke dalam keluarga mereka, keadaan unik dan langka terjadi saat pertemuan mereka pertama kali, sangat langka, Shizune tak dapat mengatakannya dan hanya melihatnya sebagai berkah.

Sejak Naruto datang, Shizune melihat gurunya menjadi lebih hidup, seolah-olah bagian dari dirinya yang dulu telah kembali, satu yang telah hilang sejak kepergian pamannya.

Shizune juga tahu bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu pilar penting dalam kehidupan Tsunade. Walaupun ia masih memiliki kebiasaan lamanya, tapi sebagian telah ia lupakan.

Kedatangan Naruto menjadi berkat tersendiri bagi Shizune.

"Cih."

Mengadah ke arah gurunya, Shizune tak dapat menahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tsunade-sama?"

Mendengar sebuah pertanyaan, Tsunade hanya mengeluarkan tawa kering, "Apa yang membuatmu bepikir ada sesuatu yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

Sekarang giliran Shizune yang terlihat tertawa, "Tsunade-sama, aku sudah bersamamu bertahun-tahun, jangan pikir aku tidak tahu ketika kau sedang ada masalah."

Tsunade tak dapat berkata hanya mengangguk, Shizune terkadang memang dapat memahami dirinya dari pada ia. "Ini tentang Naru-chan."

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Sudah dimulai, Shizune," jawabnya, meskipun Shizune terlihat bingung. "Dia perlahan-lahan mendapatkan kenangannya kembali."

Shizune terlihat melebarkan matanya atas penuturan Tsunade. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Dia memang tak memberitahukannya padaku, tapi dengan melihatnya, aku tahu itu sedang terjadi," Tsunade tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan kenangan anaknya suatu hari nanti akan muncul kembali, hanya tidak terjadi begitu cepat.

"Tapi bukan itu yang membuatmu takut, bukan, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shizune lagi, "Kau takut dia tak akan melihat kau sebagai ibunya lagi, bukan? Kau takut dia akan mencoba untuk meninggalkanmu dan mencari tahu semua kebenarannya, kebenaran tentang siapa orang tuanya … ibunya kandungnya … kenangan lamanya?"

Semua asumsi Shizune mengenai sasaran. Ucapan gadis muda itu menghantam tepat kebenaran pikiran Tsunade. Meskipun bukan ibu kandung, dan Naruto akan tahu itu, Tsunade akan tetap melihat anak Kushina itu sebagai anaknya sendiri. Jiraiya telah memberitahunya bagaimana anak itu terus mendesaknya untuk memberitahunya siapa orang tuanya saat ia berada di Konoha dan ia takut kenangan lama itu akan mengubah cara pandang Naruto padanya.

Tsunade tak akan mengakuinya tapi wanita pirang itu berharap untuk memulai sebuah keluarga dengan Dan, dan dengan beberapa anak mereka di sampingnya

Tapi kematian mendadak Dan telah mengahncurkan mimpinya menjadi jutaan ptongan-potongan kecil. Tsunade masih mampu untuk melahirkan seorang anak, namun itu tak berarti jika ia tak memiliki pasangan hidup.

Ketika Naruto memasuki hidupnya, mimpi Tsunade, meskipun berbeda dari apa yang ia ingin hal itu terjadi, mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang ibu telah menjadi kenyataan. Sukacita dan kesulitan membesarkan anak ia lakukan.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hah? Oh, maaf, Shizune,"

"Aku benar bukan?" tanya Shizune lembut.

"... Yeah," wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk.

"Tsunade-sama, kau yang mengangkat Naruto menjadi anakmu sendiri, meskipun kemampuanmu perlu dipertanyakan dalam mengurusnya ..."

Tsunade tidak bisa menyalahkan itu juga, malah ia membenarkan itu semua.

"... Tapi kaulah yang membesarkannya. Kau berhasil menjadi sosok ibu yang tak pernah ia miliki, kau yang membawa dan mengangkat dia menjadi anakmu sendiri, mendidiknya menjadi lebih baik ataupun sebaliknya. Aku yakin …. Naruto pasti akan melihatmu sebagai ibunya sendiri jika kenangannnya itu kembali, "katanya mencoba meyakinkan gurunya.

Tsunade tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya. "Kau cukup mahir dalam memberi motivasi, Shizune. Jika kau gagal menjadi medic nin, mungkin kau bisa mencoba menjadi pengacara dengan bakat yang kau miliki," ia terkekeh.

"Hmm, mungkin. Tapi keterampilanku dalam seni medis yang selama ini aku pelajari dari Tsunade-sama hanya akan menjadi sia-sia," dia melebih-lebihkan.

Tsunade hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan muridnya.

Jujur, ia bertingkah seperti anak-anak hari ini!

Shizune berdiri siap untuk pergi sebelum ia dihentikan oleh Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang lain," kata Tsunade.

"Oh?"

"Ini tentang kemampuan Naruto," ia menguraikan.

Tsunade menyadari dia melakukan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku telah membaca banyak buku-buku dari klanku dan berhasil menggali beberapa catatan kecil tentang kakekku. Dan, tempat mana aku mendapatkan ide untuk membuat metode pelatihanku selama ini ?"

Sekarang giliran Shizune menjadi bingung, "Aku tidak mengerti, Tsunade-sama. Bukankah kau orang yang membuat teknik ini?"

" Teori pelatihan ini di ciptakan oleh kakekku, tapi ia tidak mampu menempatkan teori dalam praktek sebelum ia terbunuh dalam pertempurannya. Itu hanya sampai aku menemukan catatannya, aku belajar tentang itu dan berusaha untuk menyempurnakan teori dan memasukkannya ke dalam penggunaan praktis. Sekarang ini, Hashirama-oji di kenal dengan orang yang sangat terampilan dalam ninjutsu medis, namun ia gagal dalam mengembangkan ninjutsu medisnya dalm langkah-lanngkah berikutnya. Dan sekarang, aku datang dengan teknik yang telah sempurna." Tsunade menjelaskan kepada Shizune yang terlihat masih sedikit bingunga.

"Aku masih belum mengerti, Tsunade-sama."

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, Shizune." Ucap Tsunade. " Sekarang, apa kau tahu berapa waktu yang di butuhkan seseorang untuk secara akurat menyimpulkan gerakan mereka melalui gerakan otot dalam simulasi perang?"

"Tentu saja, rata-rata tujuh sampai sembilan bulan untuk akurasi dan mereka yang paling berbakat biasanya hanya memerlukan waktu empat sampai enam bulan sebelum ..." Shizune menghentikan ucapannya setelah mengerti apa yang di maksud gurunya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, bukan? Naruto sampai sesempurna itu hanya dalam waktu dua bulan," Tsunade tahu, dengan mengahapus memory seseorang tak lantas mengambil kemmpuan yang mereka miliki, Naruto yang mendapatkan konsep ini dengan cepat adalah sesuatu yang lain.

"Dan sekarang aku berpikir … berpikir Naruto sudah siap dan mampu untuk mengikuti dan mengenali serangan dan pola pergerakan. Seolah-olah ia memperoleh kemampuan precognitive yang sangat berkembang," ia merenung.

"Tapi itu ... itu tidak mungkin," Shizune tak percaya. "Pokoknya sebelum aku melihat lebih dari ini, aku tidak akan sepenuhnya percaya."

* * *

(Dengan Hiruzen dan Jiraiya)

"Dan itulah inti dari semuanya, sensei," Jiraiya selesai menceritakan kisah tersebut.

Hiruzen untuk bagian itu tetap diam dan masih mernungkan, satu-satunya gerakan berasal dari asap yang keluar dari pipa di mulutnya.

" _Orochimaru, perbuatanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan,_ "Hokage berpikir sedih dan marah. "Aku telah gagal menjadi guru dan pemimpin."

"Sensei, aku tak akan berucap banyak, tapi kau terlihat kacau saat ini."

"Kau bukan satu-satunya. Aku sering mengalami hal seperti ini! Tapi apa kau melihat aku membuat adegan mengasihani diriku sendiri? Tidak! Aku tahu bahwa Tapi ..."

"Jiraiya, ini bukan saatnya kau menceramahiku," Hiruzen menyeela muridnya. "Aku memang sudah gagal, tapi itu tidak berarti aku melempar handuk secepat ini," dia menyeringai.

"... Oh. Jadi ... seluruh kabar itu ..."

"Apakah kau pikir itu benar-benar terjadi," Hokage tua mengangguk dengan tertawa ringan.

"Sialan! Aku pikir aku melakukannya dengan cukup baik." Jiraiya merengek.

"Jadi, kabar itu hanya untuk menutupi kebenaran yang ada. Sekarang, bagaimana keadaan desa saat Naruto menghilang?"

Wajah tegas Hiruzen tiba-tiba melunak, "Mayoritas penduduk Konoha sekarang terlihat lebih tenang, mereka senang, apa yang mereka sebut " Bocah setan "atau" Kotoran Konoha "pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Untungnya aku berhasil membuat peraturan, sehingga pengetahuan tentang anak itu belum dipublikasikan dan hukuman akan berlaku ketika siapaun membocorkan rahasia itu. Semoga kebencian mereka terhadap Naruto akan berkurang dengan menghilangnya dia."

"Umm, tentang itu," Jiraiya terbatuk. " _Oh, bagaimana membicarakannya dengan sensei._ "

Hiruzen tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa Jiraiya sedang merahasiakan sesuatu darinya, "Jiraiya?"

"Naruto ti-tidak akan mengingat siapapun, karena aku ... menghapus ingatannya tentang Konoha."

" _Tiga, dua, satu, dan bersiaplah untuk ledakan tersebut._ "

"APA!" Hiruzen berteriak. Apa yang muridnya lakukan adalah salah satu tindakan yang paling dilarang dan tidak manusiawi di dunia ninja.

"Hei, aku melakukannya untuk kebaikannya sendiri, sensei," Jiraiya menyolot.

Meskipun kemarahan di matanya masih ada, Hiruzen memutuskan dirinya akan mendengarkan penjelsan muridnya sampai tuntas.

Namun, sebelum Jiraiya bisa mulai menjelaskan, sebuah ketekan pintu menghentikan ucapannya. Memberikan muridnya pandangan yang mengatakan mereka akan menyelesaikan diskusi mereka nanti, Hiruzen memerintahkan untuk masuk.

"Ini dari Daimyo-sama, Hokage-sama," kata resepsionis sebelum menyerahkan sebuah gulungan ke pada Hiruzen.

Memutuskan bahwa ia harus segera membacanya dan segera kembali ke pembahasan sebelumnya, Hiruzen segera membuka gulungan itu dan mulai membaca.

"Oh, Tuhan," Hiruzen mendesah sebelum ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jiraiya. Hiruzen untuk bagian itu, hanya memberikan gulungan itu dan membiarkan Jiraiya membacanya sendiri.

Seperti guru di hadapannya, melihat-lihat dan membacanya sebelum matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Ini adalah surat perintah pengadilan, bukan," tanya Jiraiya.

"Ini bukan hanya sebuah somasi, Ini akan menjadi penentu apakah aku masih pantas memerintah sebagai Hokage atau tidak."

* * *

( Beberapa hari kemudian Dengan Tsunade)

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sensei!" Tsunade berteriak tak percaya.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Tsunade," Jiraiya terlihat tidak senang.

"Mengapa mereka melakukan ini?"

"Siapapun itu, dia berhasil meyakinkan Daimyo dan para penasehatnya. Daimyo selalu mendukung sensei dalam berbagai pilihan, namun kali ini mereka membelok dan memojokan sensei, "Jiraiya memjelaskan.

Ini berarti, siapapun orang yang mempengaruhi Daimyo, dia pasti orang yang memiliki seluruh informasi dan berpengaruh besar terhadap Konoha dan Hi no Kuni.

Jiraiya mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia seharusnya tak terlalu fokus di luar desa, dengan menugaskan beberapa mata-matanya di dalam desa, mungkin hal ini dapat terhindar. Jika keadaan seperti ini terus, Sandaime Hokage akan di paksa untuk mengundurkan diri dalam waktu dekat, atau hingga pengganti baru yang cocok di temukan.

"Jika begini, kita sama-sama tahu bukan, mereka pasti akan mencari kita?" Kata Tsunade.

"Jelas, dan ketika mereka mengetahui kondisiku, kaulah yang akan menjadi kandidat terkuat untuk posisi itu."

"Oh, bagus," kata-katanya sambil tertawa. "Sudah cukup dengan masalah yang kumiliki, jangan sampai ini terjadi."

"Masalah? Masalah apa yang kau maksud?"

Tsunade hanya mengatakan kepada rekan-nya untuk mengikutinya dan berdiri di samping sebuah meja, sementara Naruto dan Shizune duduk di atas meja

"Naru-chan mimpi buruk cukup intens tadi malam. Ia datang kepadaku sambil menangis, ini kali pertama terjadi," katanya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kenangannya?" Jiraiya merenung.

Tsunade menggeleng mengatakan dia tidak tahu, "Naru-chan tidak mengatakan apapun, juga tidak mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Shizune sudah berusaha menghiburnya dan berhasil meyakinkan dia untuk mengizinkan kami menggunakan **Jigyaku no Jutsu** untuk membantu melihat apa yang terjadi. "

"Apa kau siap, ototo?" Tanya Shizune.

"Hai," ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. **Jigyaku no Jutsu**! " Shizune mengumumkan saat ia selesai segel tangan yang diperlukan, seperti riak gelombang teknik menempatkan Naruto ke dalam keadaan terbalik hipnosis.

"Ototo, kau dapat mendengarkanku?"Shizune bertanya, dan mendapat sebuah anggukan. "Bagus, Sekarang aku ingin kau mengingat sebaik mungkin apa yang kau lihat di dalam mimpimu semalam!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum ia mulai berkonsentrasi. "Aku ingat ... malam itu. Aku berada di hutan, dan ada darah di tanganku."

Tsunade merengut mendengar penjelasan anaknya.

"Baik, apa lagi?" Shizune membujuknya lagi.

"Aku melihat raksasa. Dia terlihat buas dan menyerang apa saja yang ada di hadapanya."

"Raksasa?" Jiraiya mengulanginya, ini tak terduga..

"Dapatkah kau menjelsakan raksasa itu, ototo?"

"... Ekor ..." gumamnya rendah.

"Apa?" Shizune dapat mendengar jelas ucapan Naruto.

"Dia memiliki sembilan ekor yang panjang," jawab Naruto.

"Kyubi? Mengapa ia berpikir tentang itu?" Jiraiya bertanya-tanya. Masalah ini perlahan-lahan mulai terkuak.

Melihat Tsunade, Shizune di beri sinyal untuk melanjutkan penyelidikanya. "Apa yang raksasa itu lakukan?"

"Aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi itu tampak seperti ia menyerang seseorang dan orang itu menyerangnya kembali." lanjut Naruto.

"Kau tidak berpikir Naruto berbicara tentang Kyuubi?" Jiraiya bertanya pada Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya mengangkat bahu, itu hanya kemungkinan.

"Dia memukulku sangat keras. Membuatku terlempar dan menabrak beberapa pohon. Setelahnya aku kembali dengan pedang, semua terasa seperti aku sedang menari," Naruto melanjutkan kembali.

"Menari?" Mereka bertiga terlihat bingung.

"Aku melompat jauh dari serangan raksasa itu. Kembali dia menyerangku dan Aku segera melompat tinggi ke udara, di kepala raksasa itu. Tanah di sekitar kami tercabik-cabik dan hancur berantakan. Dan semua orang mulai pergi dan aku mulai terbangun."

"Sangat baik, Naruto. Kau melakukannya dengan baik," Shizune berucap.

"Tunggu ..."

"Hmm?"

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Shizune bertanya kembali.

"Pria itu, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku, meskipun aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas," Naruto mulai mencoba menginat memory yang lebih dalam lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat, seperti siap untuk meledek.

"Apa yang orang itu katakan padamu?"

"Ugh," Naruto menaruh tangannya ke kepalanya berdenyut telah meningkat sepuluh kali lipat dan sekarang keringat mulai mencurahkan wajahnya.

"Naru-chan!" Tsunade sekarang khawatir, sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Hentikan saja!"

"Agrh!" Naruto mulai menggelepar, kedua matanya kini mengeluarkan darah, mengalir lembut melintasi wajahnya.

"Shizune hentikan sekarang!"

"Ini tak mau berhenti, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune mulai panik dan berteriak, tidak mampu memahami apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"He ... He ..."

"Naru-chan, kau tak apa, ada kaa-chan sini," Tsunade mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya, berusaha membantu meringankan rasa sakit sampai akhirnya berlalu.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto memaksa melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan mulai menggeliat di lantai. Sementara mereka yang melihat Naruto seperti itu, telihat takut Naruto akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Itu terjadi beberapa menit sebelum Naruto kembali tenang. Jiraiya adalah orang pertama yang berada di samping Naruto, memeriksanya dan terpenting kondisi segel di perutnya. Untungnya segelnya tak rusak, membuat Jiraiya menghela nafas lega.

Belum sempat Jiraiya bereaksi lebih, Naruto menggenggam baju Jiraiya dengan sangat erat, membuat Jiraiya menatapnya horor dan tak lama berubah menjadi sesuatu keterkejutan saat Naruto mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Kata-kata terakhir Naruto sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam dunia ketidaksadaran. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto jatuh ke tanah, kekuatan genggamannya melemah dan tangannya mulai terkulai, dan matanya mulai menutup perlahan.

Bagaimana dia berharap dia tidak mendengarnya.

Oh, bagaimana dia berharap dia tidak melihatnya.

Tapi Jiraiya tahu bahwa hal itu tidak bisa cegah. Dia telah melihat dan mendengarnya.

Dia telah melihat mata merah darah dengan tiga Tamoe di mata kanan Naruto. Melihat mereka berputar liar di mata anak angkatnya setelah Naruto mengatakan kata-kata yang akan mengahantuinya hingga beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Jiraiya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mengguncang bahu Jiraiya yang terlihat sedang melamun. "Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Madara."

...

...

...

...

...

.

To Be Continued

...

...

.

Haah… inilah chapter kelima dari The Birth of Strength Damned, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi masukan, saran, pujian, dan kritik yang pastinya saya sangat hargai.

Tak salah menyisihkan waktu kalian 5-10 detik untuk mengetik review. Mengetahui cerita ini masih di tunggu kehadirannya membuatku semangat.

Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan di tanyakan. Tapi ingat, gunakan bahasa yang sopan.

**Chapter depan ... Akan di publish cepat jika review chapter ini mencapai up 150. Smakin banyak review,,,, Smakin cepat publish...  
**

**DAN UNTUK PAIRING, SEMENTARA SUDAH DI TENTUKAN.**

**Dan tersisa 2 slot kosong di harem, silahkan pilih :**

Guren

Tayuya

Karin

Hinata

Ino

Kurotsuchi

konan

**Yang terbanyak akan dimasukkan ke 2 slot kosong di harem.**

**Dah segini dulu... REVIEW YANG BANYAK YAH.**

**See You Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Birth of Strength Damned**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Anventure And Romance**

**Main Fair : Naruto **

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ( Miss ) Typo, OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, Godlike!Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note: Mungkin chapter dpan akan lama update. Banyaknya kegiatan dan sibuk dalam urusan game, membuatku malas ngetik. Ya smoga kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini.

Dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaan para reader di chapter sebelumnya:

Q: Apa Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha?

A: Bisa ia bisa tidak. Itu belum tentu dan belum terpikirkan.

Q: Uoohh ! Apa naruto jadi kayak Menma ?

A: Tidak.

Q: Kapan Naruto kembali ke Konoha?

A: Aku belum memikirkan tentang itu. Mungkin, masih lama lagi.

Q: apa nnti saat ingatan naruto kembali apa naruto akan marah pada tsunade kalu diri nya bukan ibu nya?

A: Naruto yang marah pada Tsunade, itu hanya akan terus menjadi rahasia.

Q: Apa Naruto mengingat pertarungan Hashirama vs Madara? Karena ada "menari" dan "pedang"?

A: Yap. Hanya terpotong-potong dan tak mengenal orangnya secara jelas.

Q: ni ceritanya Naruto ma tsunade belum kembali kekonoha ya?

A: Yap.

Yep. Segini dulu jawaban yang di berikan. Untuk yang penasaran … Ya, semua penasaran kalian akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"Naruto" - Human Talking.

_'Naruto' - _Human Thought.

**"Grrr" **- Bijuu / Summon Talking.

**"Hmm"** - Bijuu / Summon Thought.

**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" - **Jutsu.

**( Konoha Gakure no Sato ) **- Location.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Ini tak mau berhenti, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune mulai panik dan berteriak, tidak mampu memahami apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"He ... He ..."

"Naru-chan, kau tak apa, ada kaa-chan sini," Tsunade mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya, berusaha membantu meringankan rasa sakit sampai akhirnya berlalu.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto memaksa melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan mulai menggeliat di lantai. Sementara mereka yang melihat Naruto seperti itu, telihat takut Naruto akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Itu terjadi beberapa menit sebelum Naruto kembali tenang. Jiraiya adalah orang pertama yang berada di samping Naruto, memeriksanya dan terpenting kondisi segel di perutnya. Untungnya segelnya tak rusak, membuat Jiraiya menghela nafas lega.

Belum sempat Jiraiya bereaksi lebih, Naruto menggenggam baju Jiraiya dengan sangat erat, membuat Jiraiya menatapnya horor dan tak lama berubah menjadi sesuatu keterkejutan saat Naruto mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Kata-kata terakhir Naruto sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam dunia ketidaksadaran. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto jatuh ke tanah, kekuatan genggamannya melemah dan tangannya mulai terkulai, dan matanya mulai menutup perlahan.

Bagaimana dia berharap dia tidak mendengarnya.

Oh, bagaimana dia berharap dia tidak melihatnya.

Tapi Jiraiya tahu bahwa hal itu tidak bisa cegah. Dia telah melihat dan mendengarnya.

Dia telah melihat mata merah darah dengan tiga Tamoe di mata kanan Naruto. Melihat mereka berputar liar di mata anak angkatnya setelah Naruto mengatakan kata-kata yang akan mengahantuinya hingga beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Jiraiya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mengguncang bahu Jiraiya yang terlihat sedang melamun. "Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Madara."

.

**( Tsunade House )**

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Tidak, aku akan mengupas kulitnya dari tubuhnya, aku akan menuangkan garam dan cuka di dagingnya, menyembuhkannya dan melakukannya lagi sampai ia menjerit seperti pelacur!" Tsunade meraung marah, mengeluarkan setiap kata vulgar dari mulutnya itu.

_"Apa semua wanita keturunan Uzumaki terlihat seperti ini saat mereka marah?"_ Jiraiya bergidik ketakutan setelah mendengar ucapa rekan lamanya.

Jiraiya sering bertanya-tanya apakah semua keturunan perempuan Uzumaki terlihat begitu saat marah, pikiran itu membuatnya bergidik atau lebih.

"Aku ... Aku masih tidak bisa percaya," Jiraiya mencoba untuk menemukan beberapa bentuk pemikiran rasional untuk semua ini. Beberapa cara lain untuk menjelaskan, berharap bahwa itu tidak benar.

"Percaya ataupun tidak, faktanya adalah bahwa keparat itu telah melakukannya, Jiraiya," Tsunade geram karena pikiran itu terus bermain di pikirannya.

Orochimaru berhasil mengintegrasikan sel-sel dan kemampuan dari dua orang yang paling kuat dari era mereka, sepanjang masa pada umumnya, ke anaknya, sel-sel Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara. Tsunade tahu dari pengalaman masa lalu bahwa mereka yang mencoba menanamkan sel-sel dan kekuatan orang lain pada dirinya disebabkan karena sebuah penolakan, ataupun, untuk melihat kenangan orang itu. Tsunade tahu metode ini di lakukan untuk membuat orang itu mendapatkan kekuatan baru atau pengetahuan baru, namun begitu, itu tak akan berjalan sempurna.

_"Tenzo merupakan contoh utama,"_ pikir Tsunade, mengingat peristiwa yang mengakibatkan banyaknya bayi yang mati dan hanya ada satu bayi yang selamat. Anak itu pada dasarnya klon kakkeknya, walaupun ia memiliki DNA kakeknya, kekuatannya tak akan sebanding dengan kekuatan yang di miliki Hashirama.

Tsunade mengerti sekarang mengapa Orochimaru menunjuk Naruto sebagai subjek tes-nya, hanya dia yang mampu selamat dari segala eksperimen gilanya. Bloodline vital dari klan ibunya dan kekuatan regenerasi tingkat tinggi yang di miliki Kyuubi, merupakan kunci yang di butuhkan untuk mencapai tujuannya.

_"Terlalu buruk Orochimaru bepikir jika Naruto merupakan subyek kegagalannya, dan sekarang Naruto dia ada di tanganku bukan dirinya."_

Jiraiya tahu ini adalah hal yang serius, hanya dengan memiliki kemampuan mereka sudah cukup untuk menyebabkan orang lain untuk memburu Naruto, tetapi ketika mereka mengetahui kekuatan lain seperti, Kyuubi, dia tahu akan terjadi perang untuk memperebutkan kekuatan dan dirinya.

_"Seorang anak dengan dua kekuatan dari orang terkuat dalam sejarah dan Jinchuriki dari Bijuu terkuat. Ini akan menjadi hal yang serius,"_ Jiraiya bergidik dalam pikirannya, itu terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Anak itu seakan memiliki potensi paling berbahaya di dunia. Ia akan menjadi Shinobi terkuat pada zamannya, atau sepanjang masa jika di latih dengan benar. Jiraiya bahkan berani mengatakan ia akan mampu menandingi atau melampaui kekuatan gabungan dari Hashirama dan Madara jika di latih lebih keras lagi.

Jiraiya pernah diberi tahu ia akan memiliki seorang murid yang akan menjadi Destroyer of The World atau juru selamat dunia, mekipun ia memiliki banyak murid berbakat sebelumnya, namun kali ini dia berbicara tentang Naruto, anak itu memiliki potensi paling mumpuni untuk menjadi murid terhebat di antara lainnya.

_"Dan jika itu terjadi, aku hanya perlu menunggu, ia akan menjadi Juruselamat atau Penghancur?"_ Jiraiya bertanya-tanya.

Jiraiya tak ingin berpikir Naruto akan berubah menjadi jahat, dia adalah seorang yang baik, anak yang baik.

Sialan! Hal-hal menjadi rumit dalam waktu yang cepat.

Dengan hidupnya yang tersiksa di Konoha, Kyuubi yang tersegel dalam dirinya, Bijuu yang terkenal paling kejam dalam di penuhi dengan kegelapan dan kebencian abadi, dan hal lain yang Orochimaru lakukan terhadapnya, Jiraiya tak bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi nantinya.

_"Ah, sial,"_ dia mengutuk.

_"Melatih seorang anak yang berpotensi menjadi juruselamat atau sebaliknya,"_ pikiranya mulai kacau.

"Ughh."

Melihat ke kiri, Jiraiya melihat Naruto gemetaran di tempat tidurnya, di sampingnya ada Shizune yang mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Hanya dengan menatapnya Jiraiya tau anak itu terlihat sangat takut dan akan mengalami beberapa trauma mendalam.

_"Persetan!, persetan semua itu!"_ Pikir Jiraiya. Juruselamat atau sebaliknya, Jiraiya tak perduli dengan itu, yang terpentin adalah kebahagiaan anak angkatnya, ia telah berjanji pada Kushina dan Minato untuk merawatnya dan membantunya menjadi Shinobi yang hebat.

Tidak ada yang akan menghentikannya! Dia akan memutuskan segala hubungannya dengan Konoha bila itu ia perlukan. Dia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan dunia kodok jika itu di perlukan! Tak ada seorangpun yang akan menghalangi jalan yang dipilihnya saat ini.

Namun, sebelum melakukan itu, Jiraiya perlu melakukan sesuatu. Pertama, membantu Hiruzen agar tetap menjai Hokage atau setiknya menunda pengadilan dan membiarkan Hiruzen tetap bekerja selama beberapa tahun sampai calon potensial kembali muncul dan juga ia mendapatkan posisi tetua di desa.

_"Aku benci terlibat urusan politik desa,"_ Jiraiya mengerang.

Kedua, membawa Tsunade menjauh dari Konoha dan mendaptkan desa yang aman di tempatkan secepat mungkin. Semakin jauh mereka pergi semakin aman keadaan.

"Tsunade, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?" Jiraiya bertanya.

Tsunade melirik rekan lamanya dan mengerti apa yang di maksud. Mereka harus pergi sebelum hal buruk terjadi, baik di sini maupun di Konoha. Siapapun yang ingin Hiruzen turun dari jabatannya, merupakan orang yang haus kekuasaan. Jiraiya memiliki beberapa pilihan tentang orang itu, Tapi hanya satu yang paling tepat.

"Danzō," geramnya. Ini masuk akal dalam benaknya, pria itu telah mencoba untuk merebut posisi gurunya selama beberapa dekade, dia sangat berhati-hati sehingga sangat sedikit menimbulkan kecurigaan di Konoha.

"Kemungkinan besar," Jiraiya mengangguk, setelah sampai pada kesimpulan yang sama. Satu-satunya masalah adalah bahwa Danzō sepuluh kali lebih baik dari ular itu dan sepuluh kali lebih baik dalam menutup jejaknya dari Orochimaru.

Meskipun Jiraya tahu bahwa kemungkinan bukan Danzō sama sekali. Hiruzen memang memiliki beberapa musuh di luar Konoha dan itu bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang menghasut Daimyo.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa tidur untuk beberapa malam," Jiraiya mendesah, kehidupan seorang ninja memang sangat berat.

Oh, kehidupan yang selalu menarik bagi mereka yang tak ada masalah.

"Kemana kita harus pergi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Aku tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu," jawab Jiraiya, "Semakin jauh kalian pergi dari Konoha dan Hino Kuni maka semakin baik dan sebaiknya kau tak memberi tahu keberadaanmu sampai semua masalah ini reda. Aku akan mencarimu, dan jika kau memerlukan bantuan aku akan mengirimkan ninja mata-mataku dan memaksa mereka agar merahasiakan lokasi kalian." Katanya sebelum memberikan Tsunade sbuah scroll.

"Apa ini?"

"Beberapa gulungan jutsuku yang mungkin dapat kau ajarkan pada Naruto dan juga uang yang cukup untuk kehidupan kalian beberapa tahun kedepan … kecuali kau menggunakannya untuk berjudi," dia tertawa.

"Terlihat lebih baik dari pada menggunakan uangnya untuk minuman keras dan menyewa pelacur," dia menyeringai.

"... Sial," ia mengutuk, bukan salahnya ia ingin merasa hangat setiap malam hari. Ia sering melihat Tsunade dan Shizune berpelukan tiap malam. Bukan berarti ia ingin melakukan hal sama seperti itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa sedikit iri dengan keberuntungan anak itu.

_"Oh, bagus, dia melakukannya lebih baik dariku!"_ ia menyadari. Hidupnya benar-benar menderita..

"Keadaan ajan menjadi baik jika kalian menyamar dan terus berjalan," katanya sebelum menyerahkan Tsunade buku catatan kecil, "Mereka adalah nama-nama informanku, mereka akan membantu kau melewati perbatasan. Hafalkan nama mereka, password, lalu kirim kembali ke aku lewat telepati sehingga tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah. "

Hal yang Jiraiya takuti adalah jaringan mata-matanya yang akan menjadi musuhnya.

"Kedengarannya cukup sederhana," gumam Tsunade, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menerimanya. Masalah seperti ini sering datang menghampiri wanita pirang tersebut. Berpindah dari satu desa ke desa lain, itu sudah menjadi programnya.

"Kami akan pergi setelah keadaan Naru-chan membaik," Tsunade memberitahu rekan-nya.

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk sebelum ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi, "Jiraiya," Tsunade berseru, "Kau tahu ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan, kan?"

Jiraiya untuk bagian itu hanya memberinya pandangan yang mengatakan, _"Jelas ini bukan sebuah perpisahan!"_

"Ugh," sebuah erangan pamiliar terdengar dari kamar Naruto.

Tsunade tak perlu diberitahu lagi, wanita itu secara naluriah muncul di samping putranya. "Naru-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya menenangkan, mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Kepalaku terasa seperti di hantam lapisan dinding baja," katanya saat ia membolak-balik tubuhnya, masih bingung dengan peristiwa yang terjadi, "Aku ingat sesuatu," bisiknya.

Kata-kata Naruto membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menjadi tegang.

"Aku di bawa ke suatu tempat ... Aku ingat orang ini ... dia terlihat lebih pucat dari foto-foto geisha yang di berikan oleh, Ero-sennin kepadaku."

_"Ah, sialan!"_ situasi yang buruk menjadi lebih buruk dalam pikiran Jiaiya. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Tsunade dan Shizune nantinya. Ini buruk

Perbuatan yang menjanjikan rasa sakit dan penderitaan.

"Pria, Naru-chan, dia memiliki tampilan yang menyeramkan? Rambut hitam panjang, dan mata yang samar-samar mirip dengan ular?" Tsunade tahu sudah waktunya untuk serius.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk, membenarkan spekulasi Tsunade, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" ia bertanya, itu jelas bahwa ibunya tahu lebih dari dia pikirkan.

"Naru-chan ... Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Tsunade mulai.

"Tsunade ..." Jiraiya berusaha melerai namun dihentikan oleh rekan setimnya.

"Dia layak mengetahui kebenarannya, Jiraiya," Tsunade geram.

Jiraiya tahu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang cocok untuk berdebat dengan wanita ini, Tsunade adalah orang yang keras dan sepuluh kali lipat lebih keras kepala ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Dan Tsunade mulai menceritakan Naruto kebenaran tentang hidupnya, dengan beberapa detail besar dan kecil untuk membuat alasan yang jelas, seperti orang tua kandungnya itu. Tentu anak itu merasa dikhianati ketika mengetahui rahasia itu. Situasi ini menjadi lebih buruk ketika Jiraiya memberitahu, permintaan Naruto tempo hari.

Ketika pikiran tentang segala penyiksaan yang ia jalani saat di tahan oleh Orochimaru dan mengubahnya menjadi seorang ninja super kuat di zamannya. Untuk hal ini, Naruto hanya bertanya satu pertanyaan.

"Apa ada yang lain?" nada anak itu bergetar.

Meskipun ia tahu ia mungkin menyesal kemudian, Tsunade memutuskan untuk mengambil risiko tersebut, anaknya harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia bercerita tentang malam ia lahir, dan memberitahukannya tentang bagaimana malam itu juga ia menjadi jinchūriki dari Kyubi no Yōko, Bijuu yang terkuat dari sembilan Bijuu. Dia mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana hal itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Orochimaru menggunakan dia untuk subyek percobaan, karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya sukses dan ia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa hidup melalui prosedur seperti itu.

"Dapatkah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?" bisiknya.

Sebuah pikiran membentur kepala kecilnya, gambar pengalaman hidupnya saat di tangan Orochimaru membanjiri pikirannya, Gelap, kejam dan senyum sadis yang pernah di perlihatkan wajah putih pucat pria itu saat ia menyuntikan jarum-jarum tajam itu. Menangis sendiri, teriakan meminta tolong untuk siapa saja, siapapun, untuk menyelamatkannya, membantunya keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Tapi itu semua tak pernah datang.

Naruto ingat ia pernah jatuh, jatuh ke dalam jurang. Kegelapan, dingin dan hidup penuh kekosongan. Dia pernah mengalaminya dan ia tahu dia tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari jurang tersebut.

Naruto hampir menyerah dengan kegelapan hatinya, memungkinkan kegelapan untuk membanjiri hantinya dan persaan benci yang mengendalikan nalurinya. Untuk menghilangkan kemarahannya pada dunia dan tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi, dunia hanya berhak mendapat penyiksaan yang sama dengan apa yang dia terima.

_"Aku kaa-chanmu, Naru-chan,"_ ia berhenti, memori lain, yang jauh lebih menyenangkan memasuki pikirannya.

Hawa dingin tak berujung tak lagi dia rasakan di gantikan rasa kebahagiaan. Dia ingat saat pertama melihat senyum ibunya, membawa kehangatan untuk dirinya.

Dia tidak sendirian lagi.

Naruto ingat saat ibunya dan Shizune mengajarinya. Bagaimana untuk melawan, bagaimana menjadi seorang ninja, bagaimana membaca dengan benar, bagaimana menulis dengan benar, dan sukacita dia rasakan setiap kali ia membuat bangga ibunya.

Dia tidak sendirian lagi.

Dia tidak pernah ingin sendirian lagi.

Meskipun tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak untuk permohonan anaknya, Tsunade memenuhi dan ingin mengikuti rekan dan muridnya yang sudah berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu. Namun, Tsunade dikejutkan saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Naru-chan?"

"Kau akan selalu berada di sini, kan?" suaranya, meskipun teredam dengan sebuah isakan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Tsunade. "Kau akan selalu ada untukku, bukan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkaku, bukan?

Tsunade duduk di samping anaknya dan memeluk anaknya hangat, benar-benar erat, air mata kini jatuh dari mata ibu dan anak tersebut, "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Naru-chan, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu, "ia menyatakan.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sampai Tsunade menyadari anaknya telah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut, Tsunade membaringkan anaknya di atas bantal yang empuk, sebelum ia mengecup kening anaknya dan berlalu keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia akan selalu ada untuk setiap langkah yang Naruto jalani, dan ia akan terus mendukung setiap keputusan yang Naruto ambil. . Dia mungkin bukanlah orang yang melahirkan Naruto, tapi Tsunade telah menjadi setiap arti kata ibu baginya.

Menutup pintu kamarnya kamar anaknya, Tsunade disambut oleh pemandangan seorang gadis yang berlinang air mata dan orang gila yang menyeringai padanya. Meskipun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, meskipun kesulitan akan terus menghampiri mereka, mereka akan menanganinya bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga.

"Omong-omong, Jiraiya," Tsunade tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Hmm?"

"Apa alasanmu memberikan anakku gambar seorang geisha?" tanyanya, aura gelap seorang ibu langsung menyelimuti Tsunade seperti jubah dan Jiraiya bisa merasakan itu hingga sumsum tulang terdalamnya.

"... Oh, sialan!" dia mengutuk dirinya sebelum ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Namun sayang sekali, ia lupa bahwa Tsunade telah memasang segel keamanan untuk mencegah seseorang seenaknya keluar masuk dari rumah. Terlihat dari jauh Jiraiya terlempar saat menyentuh pintu keluar sebelum riwayatnya habis di tangan dua monster yang sedang mengamuk.

Oh, ini tidak akan berakhir baik baginya.

...

...

...

...

...

.

To Be Continued

...

...

.

Haah… inilah chapter keenam dari The Birth of Strength Damned, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi masukan, saran, pujian, dan kritik yang pastinya saya sangat hargai.

Tak salah menyisihkan waktu kalian 5-10 detik untuk mengetik review. Mengetahui cerita ini masih di tunggu kehadirannya membuatku semangat.

Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan di tanyakan. Tapi ingat, gunakan bahasa yang sopan.

**Chapter depan ... Akan di publish cepat jika review chapter ini mencapai up 130. Smakin banyak review,,,, Smakin cepat publish...**

**Chapter depan akan ku usahain lebih panjang …. Yosh tetap semangat …..**

**DAN UNTUK PAIRING, SEMENTARA SUDAH DI TENTUKAN.**

**Dan tersisa 2 slot kosong di harem, silahkan pilih :**

Guren

Tayuya

Shizune

Fem!Haku

Kurotsuchi

**Yang terbanyak akan dimasukkan ke 2 slot kosong di harem.**

**Dan poling yang lain.**

**Binatang Kochiyose :**

**Manda**

**Katsuyu**

**Gamabunta**

**4 penjaga Uzushiogakure**

**Kyuubi**

**Phoenix**

**Anjing**

**Dll ( Usulan dari kalian )**

**Dah segini dulu... REVIEW YANG BANYAK YAH.**

**See You Next Time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Birth of Strength Damned**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Anventure And Romance**

**Main Fair : Naruto **

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ( Miss ) Typo, OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, Godlike!Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto" - Human Talking.

'Naruto'_ - _Human Thought.

**"Grrr" **- Bijuu / Summon Talking.

**"Hmm"** - Bijuu / Summon Thought.

**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" - **Jutsu.

**( Konoha Gakure no Sato ) **- Location.

…

…

…

( Dua Minggu Kemudian )

Tsunade tahu, walaupun anaknya telah memaafkan dirinya, namun ia masih merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka berdua. Hal tersebut tidak akan mudah di perbaiki dalam semalam, mereka telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya meskipun mereka melakukannya untuk niat baik dan itu akan memakan waktu lama sebelum Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembali. Dia tahu dia masih mencintainya, dan ia tahu dia masih memandangnya sebagai ibu.

Setidaknya itu yang di harapkan oleh Tsunade.

Tapi pada saat ini, wanita itu tahu tak baik mengingat masa lalu. Tsunade tetap kukuh dengan kata-katanya, bahwa setelah kondisi Naruto membaik mereka akan segera berkemas dan pergi secepat mungkin. Dan sepanjang jalan, Tsunade selalu terfokus menjaga keselamatan anaknya dari bentuk serangan apapun.

"Hiyaaaaaa!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar sebelum suara ledakan bergaung di seluruh daerah. Banyak yang mungkin akan menganggap ini merupakan mini gempa bumi, walaupun itu langka terjadi di Hi no Kuni, namun itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Namun semua yang beranggap seperti itu salah, mereka hanya akan mendapati sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari gempa bumi. Sebuah latihan kecil yang di lakukan oleh seorang berdada besar dan seorang anak berambut pirang.

"Hiyaaa!" Sekali lagi suara terngiang di pendengaran. Tempat itu tak lebih dari kumpulan bebukitan landai dan beberapa bongkahan batu, menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk melatih anaknya tanpa resiko ketahuan. Tsunade sudah mengetahui bahwa jarang orang-orang melalui tempat ini. Selain sepi, tempat ini juga sangat terpencil.

Naruto melompat mundur, jauh dari jangkauan ibunya. Anak itu tahu bahwa tendangan dan pukulannya tak sebanding dengan ibunya, mereka berada di tingkat yang berbeda.

_"Aku tebak itu sebabnya kaachan dikenal sebagai kunoichi terkuat di dunia,"_ pikir si anak sebelum ia terjun dan melakukan tuck and roll manuver mengelak ketika melihat ibunya hendak melakukan pukulan lain yang mampu membuat tanah dan batu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Tapi ini persis seperti apa yang di harapkan Tsunade, ia segera melompat keudara dan menedang sebuah batu dengan sedikit cakra agar tetap stabil di udara dan mampu mengarahkan batu tersebut ke anaknya.

_"Oh, omong kosong!"_ Naruto mengutuk saat ia mencoba untuk menghindari bebatuan itu, namun itu tak cukup efektif, beberapa dari serpihan batu itu berhasil mengenai kulitnya dan membuatnya mengeryit kesakitan. Ketika bebatuan terakhir datang, tubuh Naruto secara reflek memutuskan untuk melompat ke udara untuk menghindari kehancuran.

Namun tindakannya adalah kesalahan besar.

Secara tak kebetulan saat ia menghindar ia bertatap muka dengan ibunya. Sebaik yang ia bisa, Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan selanjutnya yang akan di ambil ibunya, tapi sedikitnya pengalaman dan kurangnya pelatihan tempur menjadi awal kehancurannya, saat Tsunade berhasil menepis serangan Kunainya dan selanjutnya Tsunade memegang kerah bajunya.

Tsunade kemudian melemparkan anaknya ketanah dan menghantam kerasnya tanah. Tsunade turun dan berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia sekali lagi memegangi kerah anaknya, dan menatap tepat di depan wajah anaknya.

"Kau berakhir, Nak," ia berkomentar.

"Kau terlalu yakin, kaa-chan," Naruto menyeringai, menekankan maksudnya dengan menusuk perut ibunya dengan kunai dalam genggamannya.

Tsunade hanya tertawa sebelum bangun dan membersihkan diri dari debu, "Tidak buruk, Naru-chan. Dengan kemampuanmu sekarang, kau mungkin akan berhasil memberi musuhmu cedera fatal atau cedera yang mampu membuat mereka berfikir untuk melarikan diri atau bahkan menghabisi mereka. Berapa lama untuk terakhir kali, Shizune?"

"Tiga menit empat puluh detik untuk Tahap kedua, Tsunade-sama, dua puluh satu detik lebih lama dari terakhir kali," Shizune tersenyum. Meskipun itu tidak akan terdengar terlalu bagus untuk orang yang tidak tahu tentang shinobi, itu sebenarnya cukup bagus.

Naruto menyeringai pada ibunya mendengar ucapan kakaknya, anak itu harus mengakui bahwa belajar tentang anatomi tubuh memang sangat membosankan, namun itu sangat berguna. Naruto telah belajar cara penggunaan jarum medis dan titi pukul pada tubuh seseorang yang mungkin akan membawa efek positif baginya, seperti membuat musuh mati suri.

Naruto juga mendengar bahwa Sharingan yang dia miliki bisa membantunya belajar bagaimana untuk menyerang tempat-tempat tertentu dan mempelajari materi lebih mudah dan lebih cepat, juga. Satu-satunya masalah saat ia memilikinya, Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan mata ini, pertama kali ia menggunakannya, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.

Dan dengan pembantaian Uchiha Clan, dan seberapa sensitif masalah yang terjadi, Naruto tahu ada kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan pelatihan yang memadai tentang bagaimana menggunakan Sharingan. Tsunade juga mengatakan pada Naruto untuk tidak selalu bergantung pada Sharingan, bahkan ia berhasil mengontrol kekuatan matanya, ia hanya perlu menggunakannya ketika sedang terdesak saja.

Semuanya memiliki kelemahan, dan ketika kelemahan itu terlihat kita memerlukan rencana cadangan untuk menutupi itu. "Bergantung pada satu hal terlalu banyak dan membiarkan kekuranganmu pada bidang-bidang tertentu. Itu tak perlu kau lakukan." Ibunya berkata. Tsunade menggerak-gerakan jari telunjukanya, seolah menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat.

Naruto berjalan mendekat sebelum dihentikan dengan jentikan jari ibunya di dahi," Ouch! Apa-apaan itu! "

"Pertama, perhatikan ucapanmu, anak muda," ia memarahinya, "Kedua, jika kau adalah orang lain aku mungkin telah memenangkan pertarungan ini dari tadi. Kau harus tau bahwa aku mungkin saja menggunakan Bunshin atau menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri dengan Ninjutsu Medic."

Anak itu merasa sedih, sebanyak mungkin dia ingin berdebat dan menyangkalnya, namun karena sifat tak mau kalah Shizune dan Tsunade membuatnya selalu kalah. Dia hanyalah seorang Genin lemah yang mungkin berada di rantai makanan paling rendah di Dunia Ninja.

"Lihat aku, Naru-chan," perintah Tsunade, "Aku tak melakukan ini untuk membuatmu terlihat buruk. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Terlalu banyak shinobi membiarkan diri mereka 'terbunuh' dengan mudah karena sifat ego dan kesombongan mereka. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami nasib yang sama. "

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk, membuat senyum ibunya merekah. "Bagus, sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kurang?"

Naruto melakukan gaya berfikir; ini adalah dasar pelajaran yang Tsunade berikan pada anak itu. Sementara Tsunade lebih menyukai pendekatan praktis, wanita itu memang ingin mengabaikan kapasitas mental Naruto.

"Um, aku rasa pertarungan udara?"

Tsunade mengangguk spekulasi anaknya sejauh ini berada di jalur yang benar. "Baik, dan mengapa kau memilih itu?"

"Uhh, karena ... karena kau mampu melakukan itu. Kau memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam pertempuran udara." Tanyanya pelan.

Tsunade tahu bahwa penjelasannya jauh dari sempurna, namun pada dasarnya, Naruto masih memiliki jawaban yang benar, "Benar. Kau perlu tahu, pertarungan udara sama halnya seperti saat kita berjudi. Paling utama, kau perlu mengamati dan melihat apakah kau harus melompat dan menghindar. Jika kaki mereka tepapar dan kau dapat melihat dan mendefinisi pergerakan otot mereka, kau akan mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka alami."

"Jadi ... jika otot mereka menegang, mereka merupakan petarung udara?"

"Ya dan tidak," kata Tsunade, meskipun wanita itu tahu ini hanya akan membuat bingung anaknya, "Kebanyakan pemula dalam pertempuran udara melatih otot kaki mereka hanya untuk melompat ke udara, memberikanmu keuntungan jika kau bisa memprediksi gerakan ini. Namun , sebagian besar individu berpengalaman dalam menggunakan chakra itu akan sebaliknya, itu tak akan terlihat dengan jelas. pertempuran udara merpakan salah satu pertempuran yang paling sulit untuk di pelajari gerak dan polanya, dan sering ini tak akan menjadi efektif. Maka dari itu, kita akan bergantung pada penipuan dan kemahiran yang kita miliki, dan ini yang menjadi kekuranganmu saat ini."

"... Jadi bagaimana untuk menghindari pertempuran udara jika aku sedang berada di udara?" Naruto meminta ibu atau mentornya untuk menjelaskan.

Berpikir tentang hal itu, Tsunade hanya bisa datang dengan satu jawaban yang masuk akal, "Lebih tak akan terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa menghindari pertempuran udara. Namun, jika kau menguasai Fuuton, itu akan menguntungkanmu, kau dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dan memutar pertempuran untuk keuntnganmu sendiri."

"Jadi aku hanya perlu melatih dan mencoba Fuuton Ninjutsu?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak juga, ototo," Shizune menjawab sebelum mengambil gaya seperti seorang pengajar, "Pertama-tama, sebelum kau melakukan itu, kami perlu tahu terlebih dahulu afinitas cakra yang kau miliki. Semua orang lahir dengan satu afinitas alami yaitu: … Fuuton, Katon, Raiton, Doton, dan Suiton, dengan setiap kelemahanya masing-masing. Doton lemah terhadap Raiton, Raiton lemah terhadap Fuuton, Fuuton lemah terhadap Katon, Katon lemah terhadap Suiton, dan terakhir Suitn lemah terhadap Doton. Dan jika kau terus melatih afinitas dirimu dan berhasil mentranspormasikanya dengan alam, itu akan menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat."

"Kedua, Transformasi Alam adalah bentuk kontrol chakra lebih lanjut dan memakan banyak waktu dan usaha yang cukup keras untuk mempelajarinya, dibutuhkan puluhan tahun untuk dapat menguasainya, dalam hidupnya, ninja hanya dapat menguasai dua transpormasi alam dan diantaranya yang beruntung, dua, tiga ataupun empat, itu dapat mereka kuasai, walaupun memakan waktu yang lama."

"Singkatnya, jika kau ingin menghindari pertempuran udara yang panjang, kau harus memiliki afinitas Fuuton yang cukup kuat."

Tentu penjelasan hanya membingungkan Naruto pada awalnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia memahami inti dari itu semua ketika Shizune memberinya sebuah analogi sederhana.

_"Dia mungkin memiliki penampilan sepertimu Minato, tapi sifatnya sama seperti Kushina." _Tsunade tertawa memikirkan itu.

"... Jadi bagaimana aku mengetahui afinitas yang aku miliki?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ada beberapa cara untuk melakukan itu, dalam beberapa kasus afinitas ada yang bersifat keturunan seperti afinitas Klan Uchiha untuk api, tapi cara termudah adalah dengan menggunakan kertas khusus yang terbuat dari dari pohon jenis khusus yang tumbuh dan diberi asupan chakra. Sayangnya , kita tidak memiliki apapun sekarang. Maaf, ototo, "Shizune meminta maaf, Naruto mungkin harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ia menemukan afinitas nya.

"Sebenarnya, ..." Tsunade sela seperti mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dadanya suatu tindakan yang menyebabkan Shizune memerah meskipun ia sering melihat senseinya sering melakukan itu di hadapannya.

"Mari kita lihat, ryo ... peta ... kartu informasi... aha! Langkah pelatihan," ia menemukan judul yang benar. Menggigit ibu jari dan meneteskan darah, Tsunade mengusap darah di segel dan tinta dan darah bergerak sampai menghilang dan satu set baru segel muncul.

"Apa itu nee-chan?" Naruto bertanya, penasaran dan terpesona melihat kejadian di depannya.

Shizune hanya tertawa dan tersenyum pada anak itu yang belum pernah ia alam sehingga penasaran, Teknik Sealing adalah salah satu bentuk seni ninja yang kurang dikenal di dunia ninja dan salah satu yang paling kompleks dan sulit untuk belajar.

"Itu Fūinjutsu, Naruto-ototo. Ini adalah bentuk seni yang sangat kompleks yang memungkinkan seseorang untuk menyegel sesuatu, bahkan orang-orang atau makhluk hidup ke dalam suatu gulungan, dan diantara mereka yang suda memasterinya, mereka bisa menyegel orang lain ke dalam diri mereka sendiri. Segel juga dapat digunakan untuk tujuan lain selain penyegelan benda, mereka dapat digunakan untuk keamanan, komunikasi, bahkan pertempuran, meskipun hampir tidak ada orang yang terkenal karena menggunakan fūinjutsu dalam pertempuran. "

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Nah, karena Fūinjutsu adalah keterampilan yang memakan terlalu banyak waktu saat dalam pertempuran, biasanya seseorang melakukan Fuinjutsu sebelum pertempuran dan biasanya di lakukan hanya sekali."

"Jadi tidak ada orang yang menggunakan fūinjutsu selama pertempuran?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak lagi, Naru-chan. Satu-satunya orang yang mengkhususkan diri dalam hal semacam Fūinjutsu telah di bunuh sejak lama ..."

"Tsunade-sama? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Shizune sedikit dikejutkan oleh diamnya wanita tua itu.

Tsunade, bagaimanapun, hanya menyeringai dan memandang ke arah murid dan putranya. "Ku pikir, aku tahu kemana kita akan pergi?"

( Beberapa saat kemudian )

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengemas semua barang-barang mereka dan mulai malanjutkan perjalanan. Tsunade tahu mereka harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari kelima desa besar, dan ia juga harus memikirkan setiap kondisi buruk yang akan terjadi.

Tsunade mendapatkan ide ini setelah mendengar pembicaraan Shizune dengan Naruto, wanita itu benar- benar mendapatkan ide brilian namun tidak ortodoks.

"Uzu no Kuni?" Naruto bertanya kepada ibunya saat ia, Tsunade, dan Shizune melompat dari cabang ke cabang. Naruto melakukanya dengan baik untuk pengalaman pertamanya. Mereka bergerak dengan Tsunade Shizune di depan dan di belakang, dan Naruto sendiri berada di tengah.

"Ha'i, Uzu no Kuni," ulang Tsunade. Ini benar-benar masuk akal. Uzu no Kuni, meskipun wilayahnya kecil dan sekarang tak dihuni siapapun karena penghancuran yang di lakukan desa lain, ini akan menjadi tempat yang sempurna. Tidak akan ada yang datang ke sana.

"Kenapa harus Uzu no Kuni, Tsunade-sama? Tempat ini merupakan tanah sengketa dari apa yang ku dengar." Shizune bertanya, dalam benaknya ia memikirkan beberapa tempat lain yang lebih menarik untuk di jadikan tempat bersembunyi.

"Karena Uzu no Kuni bekas rumah bagi Uzumaki Clan, saudara dekat dari Senju Clan, clan aku," jawab Tsunade.

"Bekas rumah Uzumaki Clan? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Perang, Naru-chan. Anggota Klan Uzumaki merupakan master dalam segala bentuk Fuinjutsu dan pengetahuan mereka tentang segala hal cukup luas. Rumor tentang kemampuan mereka terus menyebar hingga banyak yang berfikir mereka akan dengan mudah menjadi Big Six Hidden Village atau bahkan mengganti salah satu dari Big Five Hidden Village jika mereka berkerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi, kemampuan mereka miliki malah membuat banyak orang ketakutan, dan Uzushiogakure mulai di pandang sebagai ancaman nyata bagi Klan dan desa lainnya. Konoha dan Uzushio memang beraliansi, namun ketika perang Dunia Shinobi kedua terjadi, dan Kiri, Kumo menyerang Uzushiogakure dan memusnahkannya, kami tak mampu berbuat apapun, karena masalah perang kami, ini membuat kami sangat malu di depan mata Uzushiogakure."

"Apa?" Naruto tertegun dan berteriak, "Mengapa mereka melakukan itu? Jika Uzushio dan Konoha adalah aliansi, mengapa mereka melakukan itu? Maksudku, mengapa Senju Clan tak membantu Uzushiogakure untuk itu?"

Tsunade hanya menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Kami tak bisa melakukan itu, Senju Clan tak prestise seperti dulu, Dan aku adalah anggota terkahir dari Senju Clan yang masih hidup. Kakekku, Hashirama dan adikku Nawaki, mereka meninggal selama perang. Alasan kedua adalah dunia politik sangat kejam dan berubah-ubah. Banyak orang yang menggap kami gagal menyelamatkan Uzushiogakure sebagai bentuk penghianatan, musuh melakukan itu untuk menjelekan Konoha. Great Hidden Village memiliki setidaknya dimiliki aliansi lain, kecil ataupun besar, dan jika kita kehilangan aliansi dan kepercayaan desa-desa dan negara lain karena kehancuran Uzushio, Konoha tidak akan bertahan terlalu lama. Konoha bergantung pada pendapatan dan perdagangan yang di berikan oleh desa-desa tersembunyi atau desa biasa lainnya. Misi merupakan salah satu yang membawa pendapatan bagi Konoha. Konoha juga memastikan seluruh rahasia ini aman terjaga, Untuk apa? Akuu juga tak tahu. ."

"Kedengarannya seperti ada yang Kaa-chan rahasiakan dariku," Naruto merengut, tidak menyukai penjelasan sedikit pun.

"Hal ini sering terjadi, Naruto. Kami shinobi tidak hidup glamor, tapi kami melakukan yang terbaik yang kami bisa untuk terus berjalan. Orang-orang tergantung pada kami untuk membantu membuat hidup mereka lebih baik, kadang-kadang kita perlu mengorbankan kebahagiaan kita sendiri untuk orang lain, "pada saat itu Tsunade tiba-tiba berhenti pada cabang, diikuti oleh Naruto dan Shizune.

"Tapi kau harus tahu ini, Naru-chan, kau berhak melakukan apa yang kau anggap benar, bahkan ketika orang lain tak menyetujuinya. Percayalah pada hatimu. Ikuti jalan yang kau kehendaki, dan jangan biarkan orang lain memberitahukan kau salah … kecuali mereka benar-benar memiliki bukti jika kau memang salah." Tambahnya.

Shizune dan Naruto menjatuhkan setetes keringat untuk bagian terakhir.

"Namun, yang paling penting dari semua Naru-chan ... Setiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu atau memberitahu tau jika kau salah, sebaiknya kau mendengarnya dengan benar. Jika tidak, kau dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk apa yang kau sebut ramen di sisa hidupmu. Mengerti?" Ia selesai dengan senyum dan nada terlalu manis.

Tentu Naruto langsung menggeleng ke atas dan ke bawah. Naruto baru akan berpendapat, namun ketika ancaman berpisah dengan makanan hidup matinya, resiko itu terlalu berat untuk di terimanya.

Tentu Tsunade telah mencoba untuk memberikan hidangan lain, dan itu dapat di terima oleh anaknya, namun sebagian hidangan ini memiliki harga terlalu mahal dan membutuhkan tempat-tempat tertentu untuk mendapatkannya, dan itu masih terlalu kalah saing dengan ramen.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu diskusi kecil ini, Tsunade-sama, tetapi dari apa yang ku ingat, kau mengatakan bahwa Uzushiogakure merupakan tempat teraman di dunia. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Kiri dan Kumo mampu menerobos masuk karena upaya gabungan untuk menerobos pusaran air konstan yang mengelilingi pulau-pulau yang membentuk Uzushiogakure. Dan sekarang, kita tak tau di mana letak pusaran air itu, kecuali kita melihat seseorang melewati itu."

"Ah, Shizune, kau terlalu meremehkanku," Tsunade mengalungkan tangannya di pundak muridnya, hanya main-main, membuat Naruto sedikit tertawa melihatnya. " Kebetulan, aku tahu jalan masuknya."

( Beberapa saat kemudian )

"Aku yakin kau yang menunjukan jalan ini, kaa-chan, namun dimana sekarang kita berada," Naruto menggigil, napasnya terlihat jelas di udara. "Berapa jauh lagi?"

"Oh, bisakah kau berhenti mengomel. Aku bilang aku tahu cara membawa kita kedekat pusaran air, aku tak mengatakan itu adalah salah satu glamor."

Jujur Tsunade berfikir dia akan mendapatkan sedikit apresiasi untuk perbuatannya saat ini, namun disini mereka terus mengeluh dan mengeluh tentang suhu dingin saat ini.

Tsunade pernah ke Uzushiogakure sebelumnya, ia tahu jalan rahasia menuju Uzushiogakure dari neneknya, Mito, putri dari pemimpin Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Hirozhige, moyang Tsunade. Dia juga ingat ia pernah bersumpah tak akan menunjukan jalan ini pada siapapun kecuali mendapat izin dari pemimpinya sendiri. Namun kali ini berbeda, Naruto juga seorang Uzumaki.

Tsunade juga diberitau langkah-langkah aman memasuki tempat tersebut. Walaupun dulu ia hanya gadis kecil, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa jika musuh dapat menemukan dan brhasil menerobos masuk, mereka hanya berakhir dengan lingkaran beton tinggi yang dalam hitungan detik sudah terisi air hingga penuh.

" _Masuk akal melihat bagaimana kita harus menempuh bermil-mil kedalam laut untuk sampai ke pusaran itu,_ "pikir Tsunade. " _Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk mencoba dan menyusup ... oh benar, oh anya mereka yang bodoh._ "

Mereka orang-orang bodoh dari Kiri dan Kumo, tentara-tentara mereka menggunakan beberapa bagian rahasia lain tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Terlalu buruk bagi mereka "bagian-bagian rahasia" itu palsu, umpan yang sesungguhnya satu, dan tentara segera menemukan sepertiga dari kekuatan mereka mulai hilang dari diri mereka.

Walupun seperempat dari mereka berhasil kembali kedesa, namun lebih dari 6000 shinobi hilang dan mati dalam pertempuran hanya untuk melawan pasukan berjumlah 1500 shinobi.

Benar-benar menakjubkan!

…

…

…

To Be Continued

…

…

…

…

Note: Maaf update kali ini lama, sibuknya dunia nyata dan keasikan main game, membuatku malas ngetik. Tapi, semoga chapter ini membuat kalian puas. **Dan seperti biasa, chapter depan akan di update setelah** **Review 130.**

Yap. Dan untuk blas review:

Q: Apa nanti juga Naruto akan belajar sage mode katak atau nanti punya sage mode yg kayak Hashirama ?  
Supaya bisa manggil patung seribu tangan !

A: Mungkin iya ataupun tidak. Aku sih belum kpikiran.

Q: Apa naruto bakalan punya rinnegan soalnyakan kalau chakra indra dan ashura disatukan akan menciptakan chakra rikudo sennin?

A: Hmm. Yap Naruto akan mendapatkan Rinnegan tapi masih lama. Dan ia tak akan bergantung pada itu.

Q: Apa suatu saat nanti orochimaru akan mengambil Naruto lagi?

A: Yap. Tapi masih dipikirkan kapan itu terjadi. **Mungkin bisa kalian tebak atau kasih saran.**

Umm. Mungkin ini aja. Untuk chpa depan, lama atau lambat, tergantung review. Yosh, memang tak banyak yang bisa ane jawab, sory untuk yang terlewat.

…

…

…

Haah… inilah chapter ketujuh dari The Birth of Strength Damned, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi masukan, saran, pujian, dan kritik yang pastinya saya sangat hargai.

Tak salah menyisihkan waktu kalian 5-10 detik untuk mengetik review. Mengetahui cerita ini masih di tunggu kehadirannya membuatku semangat.

Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan di tanyakan. Tapi ingat, gunakan bahasa yang sopan.

**Chapter depan ... Akan di publish cepat jika review chapter ini mencapai up 130. Smakin banyak review,,,, Smakin cepat publish...**

**DAN UNTUK PAIRING, SEMENTARA SUDAH DI TENTUKAN.**

**Dan tersisa 2 slot kosong di harem, silahkan pilih :**

Shizune

Tayuya

Kurotsuchi

konan

**Yang terbanyak akan dimasukkan ke 2 slot kosong di harem.**

**Dah segini dulu... REVIEW YANG BANYAK YAH.**

**See You Next Time.**


End file.
